O Canto da Sereia
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Toda noite, Edward é atraído pela canção que vem do mar. E toda noite, ele se aproxima mais para ouvi-la. Um dia, ouvir não é o suficiente. Ele precisa ver a cantora. E quando ele a vir, nada mais será igual. # UA, OOC #
1. Prólogo

_**.~ O Canto da Sereia ~.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esta fanfiction, porém, é toda minha._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Terror absoluto.

Isso era tudo que eu podia sentir.

Eu os via pelo vidro que me contia, conversando entre si, sussurrando. Apontando pra mim. Rindo.

Por que eu não tinha ouvido os rumores?

Por que eu não tinha ficado quieta em casa, ao invés de ir explorar pelo além-mar?

Por que eu tinha que ser tão curiosa?

Ser curiosa me levou perto demais.

E agora eu estava pagando o preço.

A cada segundo, eu tentava escapar. E a cada segundo, eu via que isso era impossível.

O homem que me capturara tinha feito disso um espetáculo. Ele tinha coberto a jaula de vidro terrível com uma espécie de cortina, e a tirara em algum momento do que eu presumi ser seu discurso. Não dava para distinguir bem as palavras de onde eu estava.

Então houve a explosão de luzes brancas, em todo lugar, ofuscando, me cegando. Tentei escapar, mas para todos os lados, eu batia na parede invisível que me prendia ali, naquele cubículo de água salgada.

O tempo passou, muito devagar e muito rápido.

Eu não comia, porque eles não sabiam que tipo de comida me dar. Tinham colocado alguns peixes mortos para mim, e eu prontamente me afastei deles. Retiraram os peixes e limparam a água.

Colocaram também um tipo estranho de alimento, que eu não sabia o que era, e preferi ficar longe também.

Eu estava cansada, mas continuava, sem sucesso, tentando fugir.

Eu tinha saudades de casa. Saudades de quando era livre. Saudades de quando eu subia à superfície para cantar durante a madrugada.

Eu tinha saudades até do humano curioso que sempre parecia chegar perto demais, e do qual eu sempre fugia.

Eu não poderia fazer mais nada disso. Eu estava presa.

Depois do que pareceu um tempo infinito, eu o vi. O humano curioso.

Ele estava rodeado de um bando deles. E ele me olhava com olhos arregalados, que eu imaginava serem de surpresa.

Alguém falava à frente deles, apontando para mim.

Alguns humanos do grupo riam e apontavam. Outros chegavam perto, e quando chegavam, eu corria para longe.

De repente, um som alto me assustou e eu nadei para a outra ponta da minha jaula. Um humano estava lá, e ele _batia_ no vidro, fazendo que o barulho alto se repetisse. Ele feria meus ouvidos.

Eu fui para o outro lado, mas outro deles estava lá. Era um pesadelo! Eles estavam em todo lugar!

E então parou. Eu respirava acelerado e olhei ao redor. O humano curioso parecia triste e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

O grupo começou a se dispersar.

Ele ficou.

Ele me olhou com cautela, e com algo mais que não identifiquei.

Colocou as mãos no vidro, devagar. Não houve barulho nenhum dessa vez.

Ele não tirava os olhos de mim. De alguma forma, eu sentia que ele sabia como eu me sentia. Ou pelo menos, tinha compaixão de mim. Ou podia ser apenas curiosidade.

Ele abriu a boca e proferiu algumas palavras, mas eu não entendi. O vidro era muito grosso, não dava para ouvir o que falavam do lado de fora. Apenas imaginar.

Seu olhar, porém, era solene. E determinado.

Eu considerei me aproximar e tentar descobrir o que ele queria, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, ele sorriu para mim, me deixando paralisada.

E então, ele foi embora, pelo mesmo caminho que seu grupo fora.

E eu estava sozinha novamente.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Curiosos?_ _Espero que sim, rsrs. _

_A ideia pra esta história estava na minha cabeça há meses, mas só comecei a escrevê-la no início desse mês. Já que o mês está acabando e a escrita está fluindo, resolvi começar a postá-la._

_Reviews são muito bem-vindas e responderei todas. Quem não tem conta, respondo na nota do próximo capítulo! _

_Postarei um capítulo por semana, aos sábados. _

_Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor! :)_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! _

_- Kessy Rods_


	2. Atraído pela canção do mar

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esta fanfiction, porém, é toda minha._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Atraído pela canção do mar**

"Cuidado no caminho!" minha mãe gritou assim que saí de casa pedalando minha nova bicicleta.

"Pode deixar!" gritei de volta.

Eu estava completamente pirado com minha nova bebê. Meus pais tinham me dado de presente de aniversário, apenas dois dias atrás. Tinha marchas e todos os apetrechos necessários, e é claro que agora eu iria usá-la para ir a escola todos os dias.

Peguei a avenida lotada de carros e tomei meu caminho, lembrando do aviso da minha mãe e sendo cuidadoso com motos e carros apressados.

Cheguei ao colégio na metade do tempo, já que agora eu ia pedalando. Ir andando era bom na maioria das vezes, e eu sabia que teria que ir andando em dias chuvosos (porque minha mãe era paranoica assim), mas era bom ter um segundo meio de locomoção.

Enganchei a corrente da bicicleta em uma das vagas reservadas para _bikes_ no estacionamento da escola e tranquei o cadeado. Guardei a chave na mochila e fui correndo para dentro.

Encontrei Alice no caminho.

"Ei Ali!" eu cumprimentei puxando seu rabo de cavalo.

"Ei!" ela reclamou, e então sorriu de lado. "Chegou cedo. Veio na _bike_ nova, não foi?"

"Claro." sorri, dando de ombros.

Alice Brandon era uma de minhas melhores amigas. Nos conhecíamos desde bebês, porque nossas mães eram amigas de longa data. Mesmo sendo menino e menina, crescemos com uma amizade muito forte e sincera. Eu a amava como uma irmã.

Claro que isso lhe dava liberdade de me infernizar, e eu a ela, mas eu não ligava. Não muito.

"Então, finalmente sexta-feira." disse Alice enquanto íamos até os nossos armários, que eram um ao lado do outro. "O que vamos fazer hoje?"

Alice tinha essa ideia maluca que nós tínhamos que sair toda sexta-feira e todo sábado, porque precisávamos ser adolescentes com vida social.

"Pensei em ir à praia." dei de ombros. "É bom mergulhar à noite."

"Você só pode estar brincando." ela disse.

"Não estou!" eu ri. "Por que você acha isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ir à praia à noite é meio esquisito."

"Não se for muita gente." dei de ombros de novo.

Ela suspirou de forma dramática, dando a entender que ela não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa conversa.

"OK, vamos perguntar aos outros e aí fazemos uma votação."

Eu dei de ombros e puxei o rabo de cavalo dela de novo, o que a fez me dar uma cotovelada nas costelas. Eu a pentelhei mais um pouco antes de puxar meu livro de biologia e ela o de matemática, e nos separamos cada um pro seu lado para as aulas.

~.~

Na hora do almoço, foi a 'hora da votação'. Alice reuniu nossa turma na mesa do refeitório para que pudéssemos decidir o que fazer.

"Eu acho que praia tá legal." disse Jasper. Emmett concordou com ele.

"Praia à noite é esquisito." disse Rosalie. Alice apontou pra ela, concordando.

Eu rolei os olhos. "Meninas, nós vamos estar lá. Não vai ser esquisito."

Os outros caras concordaram.

"Praia? Vai ser legal. Podemos fazer um luau ou sei lá." disse Lauren, chegando e sentando conosco.

"Olha aí, uma garota concorda! Pelo menos isso!" eu disse.

Tyler e Mike concordaram quando chegaram. Jessica ficou com Rose e Alice e disse que não era uma boa ideia.

"Bom, vocês já perderam. São 6 votos contra 3. Vamos à praia!" eu disse, comemorando com os caras com um aperto de mão.

As meninas reclamaram, mas não havia muito que pudessem fazer.

~.~

À noite, nos encontramos na esquina da minha casa, que era a mais próxima da praia. Minha mãe repetiu seu pedido de 'cuidado no caminho', junto com meu pai, e eu me despedi dos dois pela noite. Eles sabiam melhor do que me esperarem acordados.

Desde que era fim de semana, eu não tinha um toque de recolher, então eu poderia ficar na praia até a madrugada. Desde que eu voltasse para casa, estava tudo bem. Era a parte boa de morar em uma cidade pequena.

Encontrei Emm e Jasper na esquina e esperei pelos outros. Alice, Rose e Jessica ficaram reclamando todo o caminho até a praia, mas quando chegamos, até elas acharam que tinha sido uma boa ideia.

Nos espalhamos numa parte da praia e Emm e Jasper usaram um pouco de madeira, que estava espalhada na areia, para fazer uma fogueira pequena.

"Mike, toca alguma coisa." pediu Jessica fazendo beicinho.

Mike tinha essa ideia idiota de fazer parte de uma banda. O cara até que cantava bem, mas nunca conseguia outros caras motivados pra entrar na banda. E, claro, como eu não ia muito com a cara dele, eu nunca lhe diria que sabia tocar piano. Alice era a única que sabia, e ela guardava meu segredo.

Mike tocou algumas notas e cantou alguns refrões de músicas que as meninas gostavam e conheciam. Logo compramos uns espetinhos de churrasco e sodas, e ficamos rindo, conversando, cantando e zuando uns aos outros por muito tempo noite afora.

Pra mim, a melhor parte de tudo era sentir a brisa do mar.

Eu amava o mar. Desde pequenininho, quando minha mãe me levara pela primeira vez. Eu tinha aprendido a nadar tão cedo que nem sequer lembrava da época em que eu _não sabia_ nadar.

O mar sempre me acalmava, sempre me relaxava. Estar na praia era minha atividade favorita, mesmo que eu não estivesse fazendo absolutamente nada.

Como tinha sido meu plano desde o início, eu me levantei, pouco depois da meia-noite, e tirei a camisa, jogando-a na areia.

"Vou dar um mergulho, alguém tá a fim?"

As meninas chacoalharam a cabeça furiosamente, alegando que a água estaria muito fria. Os caras também ficaram. Claro. Eles não iam deixar as meninas sozinhas na areia da praia quase deserta. Só alguns outros adolescentes e poucos casais estavam por ali.

"Que seja. Volto logo." eu disse.

Eles assentiram e eu fiquei apenas com o calção, que servia para banho de mar e piscina, e andei tranquilamente pela areia, logo sentindo as ondas quebrando nos meus pés.

Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto. Automaticamente, eu andei um pouco mais rápido, logo estando coberto até a cintura pela água fria do oceano. A temperatura nunca me incomodava muito. Eu sabia que assim que estivesse em movimento, melhoraria.

Adentrei o oceano um pouco mais, e logo mergulhei, nadando e nadando, sem prestar muita atenção para qual direção eu ia, mas olhando de vez em quando para trás para ter certeza que eu ainda estava vendo a praia.

Nadei mais para o lado, em direção a um pedregulho um pouco distante de onde meus amigos estavam conversando. A água já tinha uma temperatura mais agradável, e eu me contentei em nadar e apenas sentir o oceano ao meu redor.

Cheguei ao pedregulho um tempo depois e escalei com cuidado. Me sentei em uma pedra grande e retangular, lisa. Havia outras muito maiores atrás e pelos lados, mas onde eu estava já estava bom.

Me encostei à pedra, observando a calmaria do mar. Dei uma olhadela e vi a praia bem perto dali, mas meus amigos estavam a pelo menos uns cinco quilômetros de onde eu estava. Se eles sabiam que eu estava aqui, eu não sabia.

Fiquei encostado na pedra por um tempo, com os olhos fechados, apreciando o som das ondas e do mar, sentindo a brisa em cada fio de cabelo, em cada célula da pele. O sorriso no meu rosto era tranquilo e feliz.

Não sei quanto tempo tinha se passado quando eu ouvi uma voz, cantando.

Mantive meus olhos fechados, mas agucei os sentidos e prestei atenção.

Era uma voz feminina, cantando numa língua que eu não conhecia. Parecia um murmurar, um cantarolar. Fosse o que fosse, a voz era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha ouvido. Naquele momento, me trazia paz, tranquilidade. Era uma voz calma e suave, e eu me deixei levar pela melodia.

Parecia vir de bem perto, mas quando abri os olhos por um instante para ter certeza, não pude ver quem cantava.

Resolvi ficar no meu canto. Se eu atrapalhasse a cantora, ela certamente pararia, e isso era a última coisa que eu queria.

Por agora, ouvir era suficiente.

* * *

– **Respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior ****(Quem já tem conta, respondi por PM). **–

**twilightsatellit: **_Que amor da sua parte s2 O AutoControle foi minha primeira fic, fico bestinha quando as pessoas dizem ser sua favorita s2 Bem-vinda, e espero que goste dessa aqui :) Bjão!_

**renatae10:** _*-* Feliz que gostou. Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo. Bem-vinda! Bjão!_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Os capítulos serão em EPOV. O prólogo foi a exceção. _

_O que acharam do início? O prólogo foi uma cena de mais ou menos metade da fic, então vai demorar um pouco pra chegarmos lá._

_Me digam seus palpites e impressões, reviews são muito bem-vindas e responderei todas! (Quem não tem conta respondo na nota do próximo capítulo!)_

_Beijos e até o próximo!_

_- Kessy Rods_


	3. Obsessão

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, mas essa fanfic é toda minha._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Obsessão**

No dia seguinte ao qual ouvi a voz cantando no mar pela primeira vez, eu dormi sonhando com o mar. Era um sonho esquisito, cheio de elementos que eu não conseguia identificar.

Mas em todos os elementos havia uma coisa em comum: a voz feminina cantando no fundo. A mesma melodia que ela tinha cantado na noite anterior, como plano de fundo dos meus sonhos confusos.

Acordei depois das dez da manhã no sábado, ainda sonolento e com a música na cabeça. Por que eu não conseguia tirá-la?

"Bom dia, dorminhoco." disse minha mãe quando cheguei à cozinha. Ela estava terminando de arrumar as compras na dispensa. "Dormiu bem?"

Eu assenti, bocejando. "Sim. Por que não me chamou pra ajudar com as compras?"

Ela sorriu, docemente. "Eu ia chamar, mas você estava com um rosto tão tranquilo enquanto dormia que eu achei que seria um crime imperdoável."

Rolei os olhos. Minha mãe, senhoras e senhores. Sempre me tratando como sua criancinha. Eu não podia reclamar, no entanto. Não muito.

"Ok, ok. Tem algo pra comer? Acordei com fome." eu disse, abrindo a geladeira e encontrando leite e morangos. "Tem cereal?"

Minha mãe já me estendia a caixa de cereal a essa altura, e eu sorri. "Valeu, mãe."

"Lave a tigela quando terminar. Eu vou ajudar seu pai com o jardim lá fora."

Eu assenti e ela me deu um beijo na testa enquanto saía.

Enchi uma tigela de cereal e coloquei o leite e alguns morangos cortados. Peguei uma colher da gaveta e sentei no banquinho do balcão da cozinha, e comecei a comer, perdido em pensamentos.

Nem notei quando minha mãe e meu pai entraram de volta na cozinha, meu pai rindo alto e me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Percebi que minha tigela estava vazia e a lavei e coloquei na secadora como minha mãe tinha pedido.

"Então, Edward, planos pra hoje?" perguntou meu pai.

Dei de ombros. "Não que eu saiba."

Ele riu. "Você pode ir comigo na loja e me ajudar? Tenho muita coisa pra resolver lá hoje, eu poderia usar um par de mãos a mais."

Eu sorri. "Claro. Vai sair agora?"

"Só depois do almoço. Henry tem tudo sob controle até lá."

"Ok."

Meu pai era dono da própria loja de móveis. Era o melhor na pequena cidade de Forks, onde morávamos, no interior da Flórida. De vez em quando ele me pedia ajuda, mas eu era terrível nisso. Eu geralmente o ajudava apenas nas entregas e em montar móveis nas casas das pessoas.

Minha mãe era professora do jardim de infância na escola onde eu estudei quando pequeno. Ela adorava, e já que era apenas pela manhã, ela tinha o resto do dia livre para se dedicar à sua segunda paixão: o lindo jardim que possuíamos do lado de fora e atrás da nossa casa.

Meus pais eram simples, em sua maioria. Mas eu não podia reclamar. Eles davam duro pra me dar tudo de melhor que podiam, e eu os amava muito por isso.

"Eu vou ver se deixei de fazer alguma lição de casa antes do almoço, ok?" eu disse a eles. "Me chama quando estiver pronto?"

"Claro querido." minha mãe disse, sorrindo.

Meu pai deu dois tapinhas nas minhas costas quando passei por ele e subi as escadas, em direção ao meu quarto.

~.~

O dia passou sem que nada interessante acontecesse.

Quando a noite chegou, eu fui à praia novamente. Dessa vez, sozinho. Passei um tempo deitado na areia, observando o céu, as estrelas brilhando que sempre me surpreendiam.

Perto de onze da noite, fui nadar e, de novo, perdi a noção do tempo.

Parei perto do mesmo pedregulho que tinha ficado na noite anterior, e o escalei da mesma forma, me encostando na mesma pedra.

Não demorou para que eu ouvisse a voz de novo.

Me perguntei se eu tinha ido ali por causa disso, inconscientemente.

A voz cantava uma melodia diferente, o que só me deu mais certeza que _alguém_ vinha aqui todas as noites cantar.

Como na noite anterior, eu não espiei nem fiz nenhum barulho. Apenas fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela melodia, tão linda quanto a outra.

E como na noite anterior, ouvir era suficiente.

~.~

Ouvir deixou de ser suficiente duas semanas depois.

Toda noite, eu ia à praia. E toda noite, depois de meia-noite, eu ouvia o canto.

Cada noite era uma melodia diferente. Algumas vezes estava calma, outras vezes agitada, em outras era apenas uma melodia comum, em outras era triste, alegre... Sempre variava.

E eu me perguntava se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com o quê a garota que cantava tinha vivenciado no seu dia. Eu tinha quase certeza que era isso.

O que eu não conseguia entender, o que mais me deixava curioso, era o idioma.

Algumas vezes a garota apenas murmurava e cantarolava suas melodias. Em outros dias, ela realmente cantava. Com palavras, em voz mais alta. Mas quando ela cantava, eu não conseguia entender o que ela dizia.

Parecia que ela cantava numa língua diferente, uma que eu nunca ouvira antes, mas que me deixava paralisado enquanto ela cantava nota após nota.

Eu me tornei obcecado.

Se antes ouvir era suficiente, agora não era mais.

Agora eu queria mais do que apenas ouvi-la.

Mas eu estava dividido. Entre ouvi-la por quanto tempo eu quisesse ou espreitar por trás das pedras e vê-la e ela se assustar e eu nunca mais ouvi-la de novo. Eu também não sabia por quê estava tão apreensivo por vê-la. Talvez ela nunca me visse.

Talvez ela simplesmente sorrisse para mim e me convidasse para sentar perto dela enquanto ela continuava cantando.

Talvez eu finalmente pudesse perguntar em que língua ela cantava.

Mas então meu lado racional me mandava ficar quieto, porque eu estava obcecado e sonhando 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, com a voz misteriosa da garota que cantava no mar de madrugada.

Tudo isso estava saindo do meu controle, e eu não fazia ideia do que poderia fazer para resolver isso, para ao menos diminuir essa minha obsessão pela cantora e sua música hipnotizante.

Porque era isso que era. Era tão completa e absolutamente fascinante que eu me via ansioso por mais, sempre.

Com a veia musical que eu tinha, eu não podia ignorar tamanha beleza e perfeição de musicalidade.

Estava me deixando maluco. Todos os meus pensamentos eram sobre isso. Eu mal prestava atenção às aulas. Não prestava atenção nas conversas da minha roda de amigos. Meus pais já tinham notado que eu não estava exatamente presente em 90% das ocasiões.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Rápido. Eu tinha que acabar com isso, essa obsessão que me deixava mais preso ao mar a cada dia.

E eu sabia como acabar com isso.

Eu precisava ver a cantora. Ter ao menos um vislumbre dela.

Então, eu poderia me acalmar e voltar ao normal.

Algo me dizia que vê-la ainda não seria suficiente. Eu não sabia o que era ou que sentimento era este, mas eu precisava mantê-lo no fundo da mente e continuar com meu plano de vê-la esta noite e acabar com essa obsessão.

Ou pelo menos, era o que eu esperava.

* * *

– **Respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM). – **

**renatae10: **_Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Obrigada pela review! :D_

**R.M.C.V: **_Oie! Bem-vinda. Tá aí mais um, espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pela review!_

* * *

**N/A: **_E então, Edward quer tomar uma atitude. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Deixem suas reviews e nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijos._

_- Kessy Rods_


	4. Fascinação

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas essa fanfic é toda minha._

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Fascinação**

Passei uma semana após minha resolução de vê-la para ter coragem de realmente fazer isso.

Era um sábado. Eu e meus amigos estávamos de volta à praia, à noite. Havia um luau de verdade dessa vez, e eu precisava fingir que estava no humor para isso ou Alice me mataria.

Tanya, uma das garotas da escola, estava tentando jogar charme para mim, mas ela tentava isso desde o primeiro ano e eu nunca estive interessado. Muito menos depois que ela colocou seios falsos.

Agora eu estava encostado num barzinho improvisado que o pessoal organizador do luau tinha feito, bebericando alguma cerveja.

Meus pais me matariam se eu chegasse em casa bêbado, então eu tentava sempre beber o mínimo (uma cerveja, duas no máximo) e chegar em casa sóbrio. Não era tão irresponsável assim. Não depois do acidente que... Melhor não pensar nisso.

"Então, Eddie... Tem certeza que não quer me levar pra dançar?" Tanya perguntou, toda doce.

"Tenho." eu disse. "Com licença, Tanya."

Antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, eu saí de perto, procurando algum de meus amigos.

Achei Emmett e Rosalie conversando com Jasper e Alice num canto e suspirei.

"Onde vocês estavam? Estou procurando vocês tem uns dez minutos." eu disse.

"Eu pensei que você já tinha ido embora." disse Alice. "Você que disse que essas festas são chatas."

"É claro que ele só diz isso porque não tem namorada." disse Emmett, mexendo as sobrancelhas e fazendo os outros rirem.

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Calem a boca. Tanya estava tentando se jogar pra mim de novo no bar."

"E por que você simplesmente não cede?" perguntou Jasper. "Tira ela do seu pé de uma vez."

Eu franzi e olhei para trás para ver Tanya dando em cima de outro cara, no mesmo lugar onde eu estava. Rolei os olhos para eles.

"Por causa disso," eu apontei para ela. "e um monte de outras coisas. Qual é, Tanya é uma vadia."

"E daí? Por uma noite não fará mal algum." Emmett piscou.

Rosalie bateu nele. "Seu porco!"

"Não os escute, Edward." disse Alice, compreensiva. "Eu aposto que Tanya é do tipo que se você der uma migalha, ela não vai sair do seu pé até te deixar sem nada."

"É bem o tipo dela mesmo." eu disse, me sentando ao lado de Alice. "Eu sei que vou ser uma quinta roda, mas se incomodam se eu ficar por aqui?"

"Claro que não." disse Rosalie com um sorriso gentil.

"Por que não vai pra casa? Está na cara que você não quer pegar ninguém hoje." disse Emmett, sempre o delicado.

Alice bateu nele dessa vez.

Emmett não estava de todo errado. Eu não queria 'pegar' ninguém hoje mesmo. Pelo menos não aqui, no luau. Fiz um esforço para não olhar para trás, na direção do mar, para o pedregulho de onde eu sempre ouvia minha cantora... Era _ela_ que eu queria.

"É pior em casa. Não vai ter ninguém pra bater papo na internet, já que todos estão aqui," eu comecei. "e eu não estou a fim de ficar atrapalhando meus pais em seu jantar romântico do mês."

Alice riu, simpática.

"Então fique por aqui mesmo. Quem sabe aparece alguma garota que valha a pena?"

Eu dei de ombros e beberiquei minha cerveja novamente, enquanto a conversa entre os quatro retornava.

Eles fizeram o possível para me incluir, e eu tentava entrar na conversa, mas eu ainda estava muito distraído. Eu só queria que esse luau acabasse para que eu pudesse ir atrás da minha cantora.

Eu precisava vê-la hoje, ou provavelmente não dormiria.

Por volta de meia-noite, eu olhei nervoso para o pedregulho, sabendo que a qualquer momento ela poderia estar lá cantando, e eu não ouviria.

Então decidi arriscar.

"Querem saber? Vou dar uma volta. Falo com vocês depois." eu disse aos meus amigos.

Alice sorriu e Rose também. Emm e Jazz apenas fizeram um aceno com a mão.

Eu saí de fininho da festa, andando o mais devagar que eu podia, tentando não ser notado e não parecer ansioso.

Não sei se fui bem-sucedido, mas consegui sair da festa sem que ninguém me parasse no caminho (ou Tanya se jogasse em cima de mim).

Andei alguns metros em direção ao pedregulho e quando achei um lugar longe o suficiente da festa, tirei meus sapatos e camiseta, e entrei no mar.

Não olhei para trás, apenas nadei até que eu estivesse no meu lugar de sempre.

O canto começou minutos depois que eu me sentei e, paranoico, me perguntei se _ela_ sabia...

Mas não era possível que soubesse. Ou era?

Deixei-a cantar por alguns minutos. Eu sabia que ela não pararia até por volta das duas da manhã, então apenas ouvi por um tempo.

Como nas últimas semanas, ouvir não era suficiente, e logo eu estava agitado de novo, querendo mais.

Eu me esgueirei com cuidado na pedra, escalando-a devagar, até que eu podia ver o outro lado.

Do outro lado, haviam mais pedras. Em uma delas, bem baixa, estava sentada uma garota.

Eu mal podia ver seu perfil, mas era definitivamente uma garota.

Ela tinha o cabelo castanho escuro molhado e comprido nas costas, e parecia estar de biquíni, já que eu podia ver a maior parte de seu torso descoberto. Sua pele era branca como o marfim, e tinha goticulas de água escorrendo por ela.

Seus braços estavam no colo, e ela cantava olhando para o mar. Eu consegui distinguir um sorriso leve, e isso aliado à melodia me deu a certeza que ela estava feliz. Ela balançava a cabeça de leve, no ritmo da música, e as pernas também.

Eu não conseguia ver suas pernas dessa distância ou na escuridão, mas parecia que ela estava usando um tipo de bermuda de banho também, as cores refletindo suavemente na água onde ela mantinha as pernas balançando.

Eu estava completamente fascinado.

Eu sequer tinha visto seu rosto, mas só de vê-la murmurar palavras e cantar naquela voz maravilhosa que já tinha virado minha favorita, era o suficiente para me deixar feliz por hoje.

Na minha euforia por finalmente vê-la, eu devo ter feito algum barulho, porque ela parou de cantar e ficou parada, tensa.

Eu me abaixei nas pedras, tentando o meu melhor para ficar quieto.

Não sabia por quê estava me acovardando, mas não sabia se poderia enfrentá-la agora. Era ridículo que eu agisse assim, mas era o que era.

Escutei atentamente, parado no lugar, tentando adivinhar o que estava acontecendo, mas sem sucesso.

Alguns terríveis e silenciosos minutos depois, ouvi o som de água, e nada mais. Como se alguém tivesse mergulhado. Me levantei devagar e espiei.

Ela tinha ido embora.

* * *

– **Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM). –**

**R.M.C.V.: **_Eles vão se conhecer logo, logo! Só espere mais uns 2 capítulos, rsrs Obrigada pela review, bjs!_

**AnaLuh: **_Bem-vinda! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Tá aí mais um capítulo. Obrigada pela review! :*_

* * *

**N/A: **_Edward, Edward... Stalkeando desse jeito, assustou a garota! haha :P_

_Postei mais cedo porque deu vontade. Sejam legais e me digam o que acharam do capítulo nas reviews e até o próximo! Bjs!_

_- Kessy_


	5. Resolução

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas essa fic é toda minha.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Resolução**

Ainda esperei no pedregulho por um bom tempo, mas minha cantora nunca voltou.

Voltei para a praia desolado, sabendo que a culpa tinha sido minha. Ela não teria ido embora se não tivesse me ouvido, certo?

O luau já não tinha apelo para mim antes, e agora era apenas pior. Passei direto pela festa para onde tinha deixado minha bicicleta, e voltei para casa pensativo, pedalando.

Meus pais já dormiam a sono solto quando cheguei, então fiz o meu melhor para não fazer barulho enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao meu quarto.

Me despi e deitei logo depois, fechando os olhos para sonhar com minha cantora, que agora tinha ao menos uma forma mais concreta.

E isso fez os sonhos mais vívidos do que nunca.

Eu não sabia se isso era uma boa coisa.

~.~

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, eu não ouvi minha cantora em momento algum da madrugada. Eu continuei indo à praia, chegando depois das onze da noite e saindo às quatro e meia da manhã, com o sol prestes a nascer.

Ela nunca apareceu novamente.

Eu estava desolado.

E com saudades.

E com raiva de mim mesmo por assustá-la.

Mas eu tentei deixar tudo isso de lado, seguir minha vida normalmente sem pensar muito nela.

Não era a mesma coisa.

~.~

"Nossa, Edward..." disse Alice em um dia qualquer daquela semana infernal, enquanto eu me sentava para o almoço. "Você está péssimo. Tem dormido mal?"

"Você nem faz ideia." eu disse cansado, tentando esfregar o sono dos olhos e do rosto, sentando na nossa mesa de sempre no meio do refeitório.

"Você parece uma bosta." disse Emmett com um sorrisinho cretino no rosto.

Eu mostrei meu dedo médio pra ele.

"Por que você não vai pra casa mais cedo e tenta descansar?" perguntou Rosalie, ignorando completamente os gestos obscenos que o namorado dela fazia pra mim. "Tenho certeza que a enfermeira te deixa sair se vê-lo exausto desse jeito."

Eu suspirei e dei de ombros.

"Não sei se vou consegui dormir mesmo assim..." eu disse.

Todos me olharam, olhares preocupados em seus rostos atentos. Tentei sorrir para tranquilizá-los, mas não tinha certeza se tinha conseguido.

"Vou ficar bem, gente." eu disse, tentando parecer convincente. "Não precisam se preocupar comigo."

Eles não pareceram ficar mais tranquilos, mas não disseram mais nada sobre meu cansaço óbvio até o final do almoço.

~.~

Na volta para casa, bocejei enquanto descia as escadas do prédio, andando em direção à saída. Como estava muito cansado, decidi não ir de bicicleta para a escola. Eu duvidava de minha capacidade de me manter alerta enquanto pedalava.

Alice me alcançou perto do portão da escola.

"Edward, eu sei que você não está bem, e não adianta dizer pra eu não me preocupar." ela foi logo dizendo, me parando no lugar. "Pode falar comigo, sabe disso."

Suspirei.

"Eu sei, Alice. Só não sei se você seria capaz de entender ou de me ajudar." eu disse sinceramente.

Ela estreitou os olhos pra mim, me analisando. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso.

"Passo na sua casa hoje à noite e conversamos." ela decretou. "Às oito está bom?"

"Ali..." comecei a protestar, mas ela balançou a mão, me interrompendo.

"Claro que está. Conheço a rotina da sua casa como a minha própria." ela sorriu. Então se esticou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. "Até à noite!"

E antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela tinha ido.

Suspirei pela milionésima vez no dia, balançando a cabeça, resignado. Não dava pra impedi-la. Só dava pra ir com o fluxo quando se tratava de Alice Brandon.

Saí da escola finalmente, tomando o caminho de casa, e pensando em como diabos eu explicaria a ela tudo que estava acontecendo, quando nem eu conseguia dizer ou descrever o que era.

~.~

Fiel à sua palavra, Alice tocou a campainha da minha casa às oito da noite.

"Ei Ali." cumprimentei, dando espaço pra que ela entrasse.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e me analisou.

"Você parece um _pouquinho_ melhor. Bem pouquinho." ela disse.

"Dormi por uma hora quando cheguei em casa." eu disse, dando de ombros.

Ela assentiu.

"Seus pais?" ela perguntou.

"Na cozinha." eu apontei.

Ela foi falar com eles e eu fiquei esperando no corredor, perto das escadas. De jeito nenhum eu teria essa conversa no nível de alcance dos ouvidos dos meus pais.

Alice voltou alguns minutos depois, com um sorriso. Ela franziu ao me ver no pé da escada.

"Prefiro ter essa conversa no meu quarto, se não se importa." eu disse a ela.

Ela deu de ombros e me seguiu escada acima.

Antes que ela chegasse, eu tinha decidido lhe contar a verdade. Não havia por quê mentir, e se eu mentisse, Alice me conhecia o suficiente para saber que era mentira. Não havia ponto em tentar esconder dela se ela quisesse mesmo saber. E ela sempre queria.

Chegamos ao meu quarto e ela foi logo tirando os sapatos e sentando na cama, com as pernas dobradas em posição de Buda.

Eu me sentei na cadeira de rodinhas da escrivaninha, onde ficava meu computador e me virei para ficar de frente para ela.

"Vamos, desembuche." disse ela. "Por que você anda dormindo mal, por que está tão distraído? O que está acontecendo?"

Eu suspirei.

"Você vai me achar maluco."

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Já acho. Anda, desembucha."

Suspirei e comecei a contar. Tudo. Desde o começo.

Como boa ouvinte que era, Alice não falou ou expressou nada até que eu terminasse meu monólogo. Era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava nela.

Quando eu terminei, soltei o fôlego que eu nem sabia que segurava. De certa forma, era bom tirar isso de mim. Mesmo que Alice me achasse maluco, pelo menos _alguém_ sabia.

Alice levou um minuto para processar o que eu disse.

"Então, você a viu no fim de semana passado, e ela fugiu e você não a ouviu mais?" ela confirmou.

Eu assenti.

"E isso está me deixando maluco." eu acrescentei. "Eu não sei por quê, apenas está."

Ela deu um sorrisinho.

"Eu sabia que isso tudo era por causa de uma garota."

Eu me senti corando, mas me apressei em retificar.

"Não é só a garota, Alice... Eu não sei como explicar isso, mas..."

"Sei, sei," ela me interrompeu. "você está fascinado com a voz dela e só a viu de longe, de perfil, uma vez. Eu ouvi. Mas está óbvio que você está interessado nela, Edward."

Suspirei, derrotado.

Alice continuou falando.

"Você já a procurou no colégio?" ela perguntou. "Ela pode ser colega da gente, sabe?"

"Eu procurei. Durante toda a semana eu procurei garotas com o perfil dela, mas não encontrei ninguém." eu suspirei.

Alice franziu.

"Então ela pode ser da Academia Clarence. Sabe aquela cruzando o rio? Privada para garotas?" ela disse.

Eu assenti.

"Ela pode ser de lá. Aí fica mais complicado."

Eu suspirei. "Não importa. Seja como for, não acho que ela vá querer me ver."

"Ela te viu naquele dia?"

"Não sei." admiti. "Eu me escondi assim que ela começou a virar o rosto."

"Hmm..." Alice levantou e começou a andar de um lado pro outro. Então parou e olhou para mim. "Bem, eu não sei como te ajudar, Edward, mas você já considerou simplesmente parar de ir ao mar todas as noites?"

Franzi.

"Mas, se ela voltar, eu nunca saberei."

"E ela pode estar voltando todo dia e quando vê que você está lá, ela não aparece e não canta." ela racionalizou.

Franzi mais.

"Eu acho... que você pode estar certa."

"Pense sobre isso. No mínimo, ela teve a impressão que estava sendo observada e não gostou. Então, antes de se sentar na pedra e cantar como ela geralmente faz, ela olha todos os lugares daquele pedregulho pra se certificar que está sozinha. E bam, você está lá. Então ela vai embora. Todas as noites."

Suspirei.

"Talvez se você parar de tentar vê-la, ela volte."

"Mas eu nunca saberei se ela voltar." eu argumentei.

"Talvez seja o melhor, Edward." ela me olhou com um olhar terno. "Você realmente precisa se concentrar em outras coisas, de qualquer maneira. Estamos perto das provas e você tem um monte de matéria pra se atualizar, já que você estava com a cabeça na lua. Quer dizer, no mar." ela deu uma risadinha.

Eu ri um pouco com ela.

"Droga, Alice, você pode ter razão." eu disse, derrotado.

"Claro que tenho." ela disse, orgulhosa de si mesma e me fazendo rir. "Você vai ficar bem."

Não era uma pergunta. Eu balancei a cabeça, rolando os olhos pra sua certeza, e sorri pra ela.

"Eu vou tentar. Obrigado por não me achar maluco."

Ela riu com vontade. "Eu nunca disse que não te achava maluco. Mas essa história não tem nada a ver com isso."

Ela me abraçou e eu ri com ela.

Ela passou pelo menos mais meia hora comigo, me ajudando a ter certeza do material que eu precisava me atualizar nas matérias, e cara, eu estava ferrado. Tinha me distraído demais.

Quando Alice saiu, eu comecei a pensar que talvez ela estivesse certa, e eu precisava de uma distância da minha cantora para me focar em outras coisas, e isso seria bom pra mim.

Eu esperava que ela estivesse certa, ou eu estava prestes a experimentar um período _bem_ longo de distanciamento.

* * *

_**-**_** Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) -**_  
_

**Kaka Cullen: **_Você desativou as PM's, querida, então vou responder por aqui... Fico feliz que esteja gostando, obrigada pela review!_

**L.A.: **_Oi fantasminha! *acena* hihi Bem-vinda! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, continue aparecendo! Os caps são curtinhos porque... er... nem sei! lol Vou tentar aumentá-los quando der, viu? ;) Obrigada pela review, e os posts aqui são geralmente aos sábados. Se tiverem muitas reviews, posso postar nas quartas também. ;) Bj!_

**Jessica: **_Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Obrigada pela review! :D_

* * *

_Então Alice sabe rs Ela sempre sabe, né? O que acharam do capítulo? Não esqueçam de mandar reviews!_

_Estou pensando em postar essa fic 2 vezes na semana, mas pra isso preciso ver se tem gente suficiente querendo, então... comentem! :) _

_Beijo, beijo, e até o próximo._

_- Kessy _


	6. Primeiro contato

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer mas essa fic é toda minha.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Primeiro contato**

Pelas próximas duas semanas, aceitei o conselho de Alice e não frequentei a praia à noite.

Eu aproveitei pra tentar estudar, me concentrando no que tinha perdido. Tive sorte de ter dado tempo pra estudar antes de ter que fazer as provas, e até então eu achava que tinha me saído bem.

Meus amigos pareciam menos preocupados comigo, já que eu estava dormindo e parecia bem melhor, e já planejávamos uma saída depois das provas. Eu pedi que não fôssemos à praia, o que fez com que eles estranhassem.

"Edward não quer ir à praia?" perguntou Jasper, surpreso. "Cara, você tá doente?"

Rolei os olhos.

"Não, é só que a gente sempre vai à praia. Que tal um cinema e, sei lá, uma volta pela cidade depois?" eu sugeri.

Sorte minha que Alice sabia o motivo de eu não querer ir à praia. Ela me apoiou. Como sempre.

"Edward tem razão. Vamos variar um pouco!" ela disse.

Lauren e Rosalie começaram a sugerir lugares, e logo a ideia da praia foi esquecida, enquanto o plano pós-prova estava sendo traçado.

Não me entenda mal: não é que eu não queria ir à praia. Eu queria. Muito. Mas ir à praia significava lembrar da minha cantora, que ainda visitava meus sonhos todas as noites. Eu sentia falta dela. Da sua voz, até do seu perfil indistinto que eu tinha visto de longe e na escuridão.

Mas eu estava dando um tempo. Eu precisava ficar longe da praia ou a tentação viria e eu não conseguiria resistir.

Pouco antes do sinal para o término do almoço tocar, o plano estava decidido: sairíamos todos juntos depois da última prova na sexta-feira, e iríamos para o único shopping da cidade. As garotas fariam uma sessão de compras e nós, caras, esperaríamos no Game Station, enquanto jogávamos, claro.

Depois pegaríamos uma sessão de cinema, comeríamos, e voltaríamos para casa. Era simples e, segundo as garotas, mais produtivo do que uma ida à praia. Todo mundo estava satisfeito.

E eu, honestamente, precisava de uma distração. Talvez passar a tarde jogando no Game Station com os caras fosse o suficiente para tirar da minha cabeça uma certa cantora morena... Assim eu esperava.

~.~

Sexta-feira chegou mais rápido do que pensamos, e a última prova finalmente tinha passado. Saí da sala de aula aliviado. Guardei alguns livros que não precisaria no meu armário e peguei outros, assim como o caderno. Tranquei tudo e saí em direção ao estacionamento.

Como hoje nós sairíamos todos juntos, eu tinha vindo a pé. Alice dissera que me levaria em casa mais tarde, já que ela tinha carro. Era uma das poucas do nosso grupo que tinha. Além dela, só Mike e Rosalie.

Não era como se os pais de todos pudessem pagar um carro só pra nós, então nos virávamos com os carros deles.

Eu andei até o carro de Alice, um Audi amarelo, bem chamativo. Me encostei na porta do motorista, de frente para a saída e liguei meu iPod para esperar. Eu tinha sido o primeiro a sair.

Logo apareceu mais gente, e em pouco mais de meia hora, estavam todos ali. Nos dividimos nos carros e saímos dos limites da escola.

~.~

Cheguei exausto em casa. Eu devia ter sabido que Alice obrigaria nós, rapazes, a carregar as compras das garotas. Como elas aguentavam passar o dia comprando?

Pelo menos nós tínhamos jogado um pouco no Game Station antes que elas decidissem nos fazer de carregadores. E tínhamos assistido um filme muito bom de ação.

Mas eu estava tão cansado quando cheguei que dei um 'boa noite' rápido aos meus pais, dando um breve resumo de como tinha sido meu dia quando eles perguntaram.

Então minha mãe ficou com pena de mim quando viu como eu estava cansado e me mandou para cama. E, cansado o bastante, tomei um banho, me enfiei numa calça de moletom e me deitei, dormindo praticamente na mesma hora.

A parte ruim disso tudo é que eu tive um sonho incrivelmente estranho.

Primeiro estava tudo bem, eu estava na piscina da escola, nadando enquanto treinava para uma competição.

Eu sabia que logo isso aconteceria, porque naquele mesmo dia eu tinha sido chamado pelo meu treinador dizendo que os treinos recomeçariam na terça-feira, um mês antes da temporada de competições começar oficialmente.

Essa parte do sonho não foi estranha.

Estranho foi o que aconteceu depois.

Eu me vi dando algumas voltas na piscina, e quando finalmente parei e subi à superfície, uma garota me olhava, sentada em uma das bordas da piscina.

Eu sorria para ela, que sorria de volta para mim. Ela era linda... E então eu percebi que era a minha cantora. Eu sabia que ela era, mesmo que eu não tivesse visto seu rosto direito na outra noite.

Eu me dirigi para onde ela estava, mas no espaço de tempo que levou para eu piscar, ela desapareceu.

Eu ouvi uma risada feminina, distante. Me virei e a vi sentada na mesma posição, em outra borda da piscina. Eu nadei até ela. Ela mudou de lugar de novo.

Fiquei nessa por mais duas vezes até que ela se levantou e eu a acompanhei para fora da piscina.

Ela usava um biquíni marrom e verde, e andava sempre olhando para trás e sorrindo, como se quisesse ter certeza que eu a estava seguindo.

E então a expressão dela passou de brincalhona para assustada. Ela começou a andar mais rápido, olhando para trás com cada vez mais medo em seu rosto.

'_Ei!' _eu ouvi meu eu do sonho chamar. '_Não fuja de mim! Por favor, não fuja de mim!'_

Mas era inútil. Ela começou a correr, olhando para trás apavorada, enquanto passava por corredores e corredores vazios.

Eu corria atrás dela, completamente apavorado também, sem saber o motivo. Eu só sabia que precisava chegar até ela.

Então eu ouvi gritos. E de repente, várias pessoas passaram correndo por mim, vários homens, segurando redes e cordões, caixas de vidro e coisas que eu não fazia ideia para quê serviam.

Logo eu percebi que todos eles estavam atrás dela.

Eu corri com mais vontade.

Minha cantora abriu uma porta dupla com força e saiu para o estacionamento. Era noite, a lua estava cheia e brilhante no céu. Ela parou de correr no meio do espaço vazio e aberto à frente dela.

Ela estava cercada.

Eu corri para ajudá-la quando percebi que todos queriam prendê-la. Por que queriam prendê-la? O que ela tinha feito?

Porém, ninguém me ouvia ali. Eu era invisível, e eu não pude fazer nada além de observar enquanto minha cantora era amarrada e amordaçada, e logo depois presa em uma caixa de vidro.

Seus olhos atormentados faziam minha alma doer.

Eu gritei, acordando de supetão. Então controlei minha voz para não acordar meus pais, percebendo que era madrugada e eu não podia estar gritando.

Esperei para ouvir movimento, mas meus pais tinham o sono pesado, e não ouvi nada. Suspirei e me deitei na cama novamente, e percebi que eu suava.

O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer?

Decidi sair da cama e tomar um ar fresco. Coloquei uma regata e desci as escadas em direção a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e tomando um copo de leite.

Eu respirava pesadamente, os olhos atormentados da minha cantora encravados na minha mente como uma música ruim. Eu tinha ficado tão angustiado...

Mas o que esse sonho significava? Por que tinham prendido-a? O que ela tinha feito? E por que ela parecia tão apavorada?

Eu não gostava disso. Nem um pouco.

Percebendo que precisava clarear minha mente ou jamais dormiria de novo, subi as escadas e troquei minha calça de moletom por calções de banho. Peguei minhas chaves e saí de fininho de casa, indo em direção à praia.

Naquele momento, só a brisa do mar me acalmaria.

~.~

A caminhada de casa até a praia só servira para me fazer lembrar do sonho, de cada aspecto dele. Eu estava cada vez mais confuso, sem saber o que fazer ou pensar.

Quando cheguei à praia, andei pela areia devagar, deixando que a brisa que vinha do mar me envolvesse e esperando que isso acalmasse meus nervos.

Eu mexia nos cabelos, esfregava o rosto. Olhava ao redor. Não havia ninguém ali. A praia estava completamente deserta, e as ondas do mar quebravam calmamente.

Eu me sentei na areia, olhando para o mar.

Respirei fundo uma vez. Duas. Três. Olhei para o céu, estrelado e com a lua minguante sorrindo pra mim.

E então eu tirei minha camisa e sandálias, deixando na areia mesmo. E entrei na água.

Nadei por um tempo. Boiei por outro tempo. Então mergulhei e fiquei alguns segundos embaixo d'água, apenas ouvindo o silêncio do oceano.

Então voltei à superfície e nadei sem um rumo definido na mente.

Mas, aparentemente, meu subconsciente sabia exatamente onde ir, porque logo eu ouvi um cantarolar muito conhecido.

Eu abri os olhos que tinha fechado e reparei que estava no pedregulho. Mas não só isso, eu estava mais perto do que nunca.

Nadei mais um pouco e dei a volta na maior pedra, a que sempre servia de divisória entre mim e minha cantora nas vezes que eu vim antes dela perceber que era observada.

E então eu a vi.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados, e se apoiava à pedra com suas mãos. Ela se balançava no ritmo da música e tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Então eu vi movimento com o canto do olho, e olhei para onde estavam suas pernas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu percebi que ela _não tinha pernas_. Meu coração acelerou e eu fiquei completamente boquiaberto ao perceber que no lugar onde deveriam estar as pernas dela, estava uma grande barbatana, colorida em tons de verde e marrom, que balançava de um lado para o outro, agitando a água.

Então eu dei uma segunda olhada nela, me aproximando devagar. A barbatana terminava um pouco abaixo de sua cintura. Ela tinha um minúsculo umbigo e sua barriga branca era lisa e tinha gotas de água escorrendo.

Seus seios, ao invés de serem cobertos por um biquíni como eu pensei que eram, eram cobertos pelo que parecia ser uma segunda pele, pois não dava pra ver nada, mas eram da cor de sua pele, com alguns padrões e o que parecia uma textura, lembrando uma concha do mar.

Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava todo para trás, já que ela tinha a cabeça inclinada para trás.

Eu ofeguei quando percebi quem ela era.

Não era uma pessoa, como eu sempre tinha suposto.

Não era uma aluna da Academia Clarence, a escola especial só para garotas que Alice tinha sugerido.

Por isso eu nunca a tinha visto em nenhum outro lugar.

Por isso eu não entendia uma palavra do que ela cantava, porque ela _não falava minha língua_.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu deixei meus pensamentos saírem em voz alta, e eu estava perto demais.

"Você é uma sereia."

Ela parou de cantar, se endireitou de supetão e olhou para mim.

Seus olhos eram de um marrom quente, cor de chocolate. Ela me olhava assustada e eu não pude evitar pensar no meu sonho.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

"Eu não vou machucar você." eu disse, tentando acalmar a mim mesmo com a descoberta que eu tinha acabado de fazer. "Não fuja de mim."

Ela se afastou mais, indo para a borda da pedra onde ela estava, sua barbatana agitada.

"Por favor, não..."

Mas antes que eu pudesse pedir de novo, ela pulou na água e eu vi sua forma nadar rapidamente. Para longe de mim.

* * *

**- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta respondi por PM) –**

**AnaLuh: **_Vou tentar postar mais de uma vez por semana, mas não prometo pq às vezes não dá, rs. Aí o "primeiro encontro" deles, o que acha? hihi Obrigada pela review!_

**Dany: **_Olha aí! :D Se "conheceram". hihi Obrigada pela review, fico feliz que esteja gostando! :)_

**R.M.C.V.: **_Edward fofo no maior amor pela serella hahaa :D Feliz que está gostando, obg pela review! :D_

* * *

_ELE VIU! hihihihihi Mas ela não parece tão receptiva, hm... O que vocês acham? Me digam tudo nas reviews e até o próximo!_

_- Kessy_

_P.S.: Os capítulos continuarão sendo 1 por semana, a menos que eu tenha um pouco de tempo extra e consiga postar 2 vezes. ;)_


	7. Conhecendo a cantora

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Conhecendo a cantora**

Passei mais alguns minutos na praia depois que ela foi embora, sentado na mesma pedra onde ela estivera, onde sempre estava quando cantava à noite.

Eu tentava fazer sentido do que tinha visto, mas não chegava a nenhuma conclusão convincente.

Uma sereia.

Uau.

Eu não tinha como reagir a isso. Quer dizer, uma _sereia_? Até onde eu sabia, sereias eram seres fictícios de histórias de terror sobre o mar ou histórias de contos de fadas da Disney. Seres metade peixe, metade humanos, não existiam. Certo?

Então eu tinha visto. E eu tinha _certeza absoluta_ do que vira.

A metade superior dela era humana. Ou ao menos, se parecia com humana. A metade inferior era definitivamente uma barbatana, do tamanho e largura do que seriam as pernas dela, se ela fosse humana. Mas não era.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me inclinei para mergulhar o rosto na água e o balancei para tentar clarear as ideias.

Nada funcionava, então eu decidi apenas deixar pra lá.

Eu sabia o que tinha visto, e isso era o mais importante.

Mas eu não podia deixar de pensar, enquanto voltava pra casa, em como isso mudava _tudo_.

~.~

Não contei nada pra Alice no dia posterior. Era sábado, mas eu tinha prometido ajudá-la com a montagem da nova cômoda que ela comprara com meu pai um mês antes. Apesar da minha óbvia falta de talento, eu tinha ajudado com alguns detalhes também, o que Alice achava a melhor coisa do mundo (não me pergunte o por quê).

Ela falava sem parar sobre os 'sinais duvidosos' que Jasper tinha dado no dia anterior, quando saímos todos juntos.

Eu juro que esses dois eram mais lentos que caramujos. Ambos se gostavam, e nenhum dos dois fazia nada sobre isso. Apenas flertes e coisas enjoativas que eu já estava me cansando.

"Então ele _piscou_ pra mim, Ed. Piscou. Quer dizer, flerte óbvio, certo? Mas então ele estava conversando e rindo com Lauren nem mesmo meia hora depois." ela resmungou.

Eu bufei enquanto colocava um parafuso no lugar.

"Alice, pare de super-analisar as coisas. Jasper gosta de você e você sabe disso." eu disse. "Eu até pensei que vocês estavam ficando aquele dia no luau."

"Infelizmente não. Mas se ele gosta de mim, por que ele estava de conversinha com a Lauren ontem?" ela perguntou, petulante.

Eu rolei os olhos enquanto apertava o parafuso.

"Porque ela também é nossa amiga? Faz parte do grupo? Porque as mães deles cresceram juntos e eles são amigos desde o primeiro ano do fundamental?" perguntei retoricamente. "Pare de super-analisar as coisas." eu repeti.

Ela fez bico e sentou-se com tudo na cama. "Talvez você tenha razão."

"Claro que tenho." eu disse, acertando mais alguns detalhes da cômoda. "Terminei."

"Ah!" ela deu um gritinho. "Ficou linda, Edward, seu pai se superou dessa vez. E você também." ela riu.

"Eu só ajudei nos detalhes, Alice." rolei os olhos, me sentindo meio quente. "Nada demais."

"Mesmo assim." ela ficou na ponta dos pés pra me dar um beijo no queixo, já que era o máximo que ela alcançava mesmo na ponta dos pés. "Obrigada."

"De nada. Agora, estou morrendo de fome. Tem comida em casa ou vamos pedir?" eu perguntei com um sorriso debochado.

Ela riu e eu fui com ela até a cozinha, onde ela nos preparou alguns sanduíches e eu ajudei fazendo o suco.

Conhecia a casa de Alice como se fosse a minha, e eu meio que gostava desses momentos. Era como se eu realmente tivesse uma irmãzinha.

Nós comemos entre conversas amenas, e eu me perguntei se deveria dizer à Alice o que tinha descoberto sobre a cantora.

Que ela não era humana.

Que ela era uma sereia.

Que ela tinha me visto e nadado com pressa e pra longe de mim. Provavelmente com medo.

Eu sabia que Alice não falaria nada.

Pior das hipóteses: ela me acharia completamente maluco e diria aos meus pais para me internarem ou me colocarem na terapia.

Melhor das hipóteses: ela ao menos me daria o benefício da dúvida e tentaria me ajudar a descobrir o que fazer a seguir.

Eu suspirei.

Eu não podia dizer a Alice.

Eu não sabia por quê, mas por mais que eu confiasse nela, eu não queria dizer a ninguém porque sabia que _ela_ – a sereia, a minha cantora – provavelmente nem deveria ter sido vista por mim.

E por algum motivo estranho, eu queria protegê-la.

Eu queria manter seu segredo.

E era isso que eu faria.

~.~

Eu não pude evitar ir à praia naquela noite.

Eu nem sequer tinha certeza que ela iria, mas eu quis ir de qualquer forma. Não consegui ficar em casa.

Então, às onze e meia da noite, com meu pai roncando solidamente de seu quarto, e minha mãe em sono profundo, eu saí de fininho pela porta dos fundos, correndo para a praia.

Deixei minha camiseta e sandálias na areia perto do pedregulho e entrei na água com calma.

Tomei meu lugar na minha pedra de sempre, não querendo assustá-la se ela viesse e me visse ali.

Observei as estrelas, contei de um a mil, olhei as ondas, senti a brisa do mar por um tempo que não dava pra contar.

Olhei no relógio para descobrir que era quase uma da manhã.

Suspirei, com um sentimento ruim no peito. Se ela viesse, já deveria estar aqui.

Eu já começava a sair do meu lugar, pronto pra voltar pra casa, quando eu ouvi.

Aquela voz tão familiar, que eu tinha sentido tanta falta nas últimas semanas. Estava lá. Cantando tranquila e suave.

Meu coração acelerou. Eu comecei a respirar mais rápido.

E então eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu tinha me preparado tanto para o que fazer caso ela _não _viesse que não tinha nenhum plano bolado para o caso dela vir.

_Ok, Edward, respire,_ eu disse a mim mesmo.

Me levantei devagar então, com cuidado para não cair ou fazer barulho ou movimentos bruscos. Espiei por cima da borda.

Ela estava lá, esticada para trás como no dia anterior, olhando o céu enquanto cantarolava.

Sua barbatana (agora eu via com muito mais clareza e era _definitivamente_ uma barbatana) balançava na água, no ritmo da música.

Eu fiquei totalmente em pé na pedra, observando-a. Ouvindo-a. Apoiei os braços na pedra e a olhei.

Parecia que o tempo tinha parado. O mundo tinha parado.

Só havia ela e sua canção.

Era tudo que importava.

Então ela fez algo que me surpreendeu e me encheu de medo ao mesmo tempo.

Ela olhou para mim.

E sorriu. Um sorriso pequeno, mas quase tão fascinante quanto seu canto.

Eu pisquei, atônito, sem entender como ela podia fugir de mim num dia e no outro sorrir pra mim.

Sereias eram bipolares?

Então ela parou de olhar pra mim, voltou a olhar pro céu, continuando seu canto como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Eu não pude evitar falar.

"Isso quer dizer que você não liga que eu fique aqui?"

Ela me olhou de novo, e apenas deu de ombros. Me perguntei se ela tinha me entendido.

"Você fala minha língua?"

Ela me olhou um pouco mais aborrecida, sem parar seu canto.

"Desculpe. Vou ficar quieto. Pode continuar cantando." eu falei rápido. "Você tem uma voz linda."

O sorriso que ela me deu em retorno disso foi maior que o anterior e fez meu coração parar.

Seus olhos brilhavam com um tom de brincadeira, e eu daria tudo pra saber o que ela estava pensando.

Estava na cara que ela me entendia, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela podia falar minha língua.

Deixei isso pra outra hora.

Naquele momento, me concentrei em decorar sua silhueta, absorver tudo que eu podia dela – incluindo sua canção, que era o que me atraíra em primeiro lugar.

Não saí da praia até que a sereia parou de cantar. E, com um suspiro satisfeito e um sorriso furtivo na minha direção, ela mergulhou e foi embora.

Cara, eu estava ferrado.

* * *

**- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**AnaLuh: **_Fico feliz que entende. hahaha obrigada! Bom, pode matar a curiosidade depois desse cap? Bella-sereia parece ter sido mais receptiva da segunda vez, hehe. Obrigada pela review!_

**Dricamcotur:**_ Você por aqui! haha Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, obrigada pela review! _

**akara21: **_Awn *-* Não vou abandonar não, pode deixar. Que bom que está gostando. Obrigada pela review!_

**P. Bruce: **_Bem-vinda! *-* Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! O que achou desse cap? :P Obrigada pela review!_

**R.M.C.V.:** _HAHA, agora ele sacou mesmo! Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Obrigada pela review! *-*__  
_

* * *

_Apenas dizendo que todas as reviews do capítulo anterior me deixaram com um sorriso no rosto e melhoraram meu dia, então obrigada a todo mundo que comentou! *abraça todo mundo* s2_

_Então nossa "serella" deixou o Ed assistir enquanto ela canta. Hm. O que acham disso? Deixem seus palpites e opiniões sobre o capítulo nas reviews, por favor. :) _

_Beijos e até o próximo!_

_- Kessy_


	8. Estreitando laços

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Estreitando laços**

Eu estava mais obcecado que no início de tudo.

Claro, agora eu tinha a atenção da minha sereia todos os dias.

Todas as noites quando eu chegava à praia, ela já estava lá. Sorrindo, esperando. Eu nunca chegava perto demais, porque sempre que eu fazia isso, ela se afastava.

Eu imaginava que ela era tão curiosa quanto eu, mas ainda era cuidadosa.

Eu nunca falei dela para ninguém, porque eu sabia o que iam dizer: ou me chamariam de maluco, ou iriam querer vê-la, e eu tinha a sensação de que minha sereia não queria que soubessem sobre ela.

Eu a cumprimentava, e depois de um aceno de cabeça, ela olhava para o céu ou para o mar, e começava a cantar.

E eu sempre ficava lá, escutando.

Claro que isso fez com que eu passasse todos os dias da semana exausto, já que eu mal dormia à noite, passando a maior parte dela na praia escutando a sereia.

Meus pais começaram a notar.

"Edward, querido?" minha mãe veio me acordar, como ela tinha começado a fazer todos os dias. "Está na hora."

Eu resmunguei, mas joguei os cobertores de lado e levantei, bocejando e esfregando o sono dos olhos.

Minha cabeça ainda girava com os sonhos da noite anterior. Eu sempre sonhava com ela. A sereia. Ela povoava meus sonhos e pensamentos, e sua música era a minha trilha sonora.

"Dormiu bem?" minha mãe perguntou, enquanto eu me levantava e, sonolento, ia até o banheiro.

Eu assenti fracamente.

"Tem certeza?" ela perguntou preocupada. "Você parece exausto."

Eu estava exausto. Mas eu não poderia dizer a ela o motivo.

Olhei para minha mãe. Seu cabelo cor de cobre, apenas alguns tons mais claro que o meu, estava preso num coque, e seu rosto estava franzido numa careta de preocupação.

Eu forcei um sorriso.

"Eu estou bem, mãe. Eu apenas ando dormindo um pouco tarde, aí fico com sono." eu contei uma meia-mentira.

Ela me olhou atentamente, então suspirou.

"Há algo que te preocupa, querido?"

Dei de ombros. "Não realmente." Ela ainda parecia preocupada. Eu suspirei. "Não se preocupe, mãe, eu estou bem."

"Você não andou bebendo de novo, andou?" ela perguntou, e eu parei subitamente no meu caminho para o banheiro.

Meu coração acelerou, meus pensamentos revoltados na minha cabeça.

_Pista molhada. Risadas. Mais um gole, só pra ficar esperto. E então os freios guincharam enquanto eu sentia o impacto e era jogado para fora._

Eu balancei a cabeça para tirar aqueles pensamentos da minha mente.

"Claro que não, mãe." eu disse, sem olhar para ela para que ela não visse a dor nos meus olhos. "Eu aprendi a lição."

Eu ouvi seu suspiro.

"Sinto muito mencionar isso." ela disse. "Eu só estou preocupada com você. Está sempre exausto, e apesar de manter suas notas boas no colégio, eu mal te vejo agora."

Eu me virei e sorri levemente pra ela.

"Estou bem." afirmei pela centésima vez. "Só preciso de um banho e um bom café-da-manhã."

Ela me olhou por mais um minuto antes de suspirar e me dar um pequeno sorriso.

"Vou acreditar em você. Vá tomar seu banho enquanto eu faço um café reforçado." ela disse, bagunçando ainda mais meu cabelo.

"Pode deixar." eu disse enquanto ela saía do quarto, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos.

E ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos nem sempre era uma boa ideia.

~.~

Alice escolheu aquele dia para me perguntar sobre a 'garota misteriosa' de novo.

Estávamos sentados juntos no laboratório de química, onde éramos parceiros. Ela me cutucou enquanto o professor falava distraidamente sobre o assunto.

"E então, voltou a frequentar a praia à noite?" ela sussurrou.

Eu pisquei surpreso.

"Sim... Por que a pergunta?" sussurrei de volta.

"Você parece exausto. Imaginei que era de passar a noite ouvindo uma certa cantora..." ela balançou as sobrancelhas, o que me fez rir baixinho. "Então, ela te viu de novo?"

Eu sorri pensando nela.

"Sim. Ela na verdade me deixa assistir agora." eu disse baixinho. "Mas ela nunca conversa comigo. Apenas canta e me escuta elogiá-la."

"Isso é bom..." ela disse, parecendo incerta. "Já sabe o nome dela?"

Eu suspirei.

"Não. Como eu disse, ela não conversa comigo."

Alice deu um tapinha nas minhas costas.

"Não se preocupe. Ela irá." ela tentou me animar.

Eu sorri para ela e assenti, e voltamos a prestar atenção na aula.

Bem, Alice voltou a prestar atenção. Agora que ela tinha mencionado, eu só podia pensar na minha sereia.

Isso estava ficando fora de controle.

~.~

Naquela noite, eu cheguei mais cedo que ela. E fui mais ousado. Sentei na mesma pedra que ela costumava sentar.

Ouvi o barulho de água alguns minutos depois, e ela se empurrava para a o outro lado da pedra, mais perto do que nunca, mas ainda mantendo distância.

Seus olhos eram cautelosos.

"Não vou te machucar." eu disse devagar, como sempre. "Eu só queria ficar mais perto hoje, se não houver problema?"

Ela me analisou devagar, e então sorriu, assentindo.

"Você é linda." eu deixei escapar, minhas bochechas começando a pegar fogo no mesmo segundo.

O sorriso dela se transformou numa risada baixinha. Maravilhosa.

"Não sei se é seu charme de sereia," eu dei de ombros. "mas você é... incrível."

Ela me olhou como se tivesse pena de mim.

"Não me olhe assim. Falo sério. Queria poder falar de você pros meus amigos."

De onde aquilo tinha saído? Ela ficou tensa com minha declaração.

"Eu gostaria disso." eu me apressei em dizer. "Mas ou eles me achariam louco ou fariam algo pra você e eu não quero nenhuma dessas coisas."

Ela relaxou, apenas um pouco. "Então eu mantenho pra mim." eu terminei.

Ela sorriu, assentindo devagar, parecendo agradecida.

"Mas eu gostaria de saber seu nome." ela franziu pra mim. "Você me deixa ouvi-la por semanas agora, e eu nunca soube o seu nome. Eu nem sequer sei se você fala a minha língua."

Ela assentiu, um sorriso nos lábios levemente vermelhos.

"Você fala a minha língua?" perguntei animado.

Ela assentiu de novo.

"Então por que nunca me responde? Ainda com medo de mim?" perguntei.

Ela suspirou e fez um sinal de não com a cabeça. Em seguida, mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o oceano, apontando para ele e depois para a própria boca, fazendo outro sinal de não.

Eu franzi, confuso. "Você não pode falar porque está fora da água?"

Ela negou. Apontou novamente para o oceano e outro não.

"O... oceano não te deixa falar?" tentei de novo. "Mas você canta."

Ela deu de ombros. "Não é a mesma coisa?" deduzi.

Ela assentiu.

Eu suspirei. "Bem... Você precisa melhorar em mímica, então."

Ela riu de novo, um riso baixo, mas tão melodioso que eu poderia ouvi-lo a minha vida inteira.

Sorri para ela, meio embasbacado.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, e eu me perguntei se ela cantaria hoje. Olhei de lado para vê-la me observando. Corei na mesma hora, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Não vai cantar hoje?"

Ela franziu o rosto, ficando ainda mais irresistível e então balançou a cabeça levemente num sinal de não. Eu franzi.

"Então..." pigarreei. "Mímica?"

Ela sorriu, mas não fez nenhum gesto. Eu franzi de novo.

"Ok, obviamente temos um problema de comunicação." eu disse, rindo de leve. Ela riu comigo, e eu devo ter ficado encarando, porque ela riu de novo e desviou o olhar. "Desculpe. Não sei o que há de errado comigo."

Ela me olhou conhecedora. Eu balancei a cabeça para tentar focar em ter uma conversa com um ser que não falava minha língua.

Olhei para ela para vê-la me observando atentamente, o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

Eu apenas a observei de volta, e, com um sorriso, ela apontou para mim.

Franzi.

"Hm... o quê?"

Ela riu de leve. Apontou para mim de novo e depois para minha boca.

Eu pensei por um minuto antes de entender. "Você... quer que eu fale?"

Ela assentiu, sorrindo.

Eu arregalei os olhos. "Uau. Eu nunca imaginaria."

Ela continuava sorrindo, e algo em seus olhos apenas me disse para ir com isso e fazer o que ela pedia.

Então eu comecei a falar. Sobre mim. Sobre minha paixão pela água, sobre minhas competições, sobre meus amigos, minha família, tudo que não tinha relação com ela. Afinal, ela ainda era uma garota e eu precisava mostrar que tinha uma vida além dela.

Seu sorriso não deixou seus olhos ou lábios e quando eu terminei, dizendo como ela tinha sido o ponto alto dos meus dias, ela se aproximou, apenas um centímetro, me deixando saber que ela me aceitava um pouco mais.

"Eu quero saber de você agora." eu disse.

O sorriso sumiu, me deixando preocupado. Mas ela sorriu de novo, minimamente, e fez um gesto para o horizonte.

Eu olhei e vi que o sol já estava muito perto de nascer. Uma pequena luz no horizonte que indicava um novo dia.

"Uau. Não percebi o tempo passar."

Ela riu. Então se deixou cair na água, sua cabeça reaparecendo um segundo depois para me olhar.

"Até amanhã?" perguntei.

Ela sorriu e assentiu, mergulhando de vez, e como sempre, eu observei enquanto ela nadava para longe.

Voltei para casa dessa vez com um sorriso no rosto, me sentindo mais próximo da minha sereia do que nunca.

Claro que isso se devia a enorme quantidade de informações que eu tinha dado a ela, então eu imaginava que eu deveria me sentir mais próximo dela por isso. Era a única explicação.

Deixei para analisar meu novo 'entendimento' ou 'relacionamento' (o que quer que fosse) com minha sereia depois, enquanto me trocava e deitava para dormir.

Sorte a minha que era sábado. Eu poderia dormir e sonhar com minha garota por um bom tempo.

* * *

**- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**AnaLuh: **_Sim, ela está igualmente encantada! hehe Obrigada pela review! :*_

**akara21: **_Siim, ela entende rs. Haha, o "problema" da barbatana será resolvido, você verá como hahahahaha. Obrigada pela review! :*_

**De: **_O capítulo do prólogo está mais próximo do que você imagina... *corre* Obrigada pela review! :*__  
_

* * *

_Parece que a sereia-Bella está se interessando no Edward, até virou a ouvinte dessa vez! haha Contem-me seus palpites para o que está por vir e o que acharam do capítulo nas reviews! :)_

_Beijos e até o próximo!_

_- Kessy_


	9. Sumida

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Sumida**

Durante a próxima semana, eu falei, falei e falei. Minha sereia ouviu. Cada palavra. Com uma atenção indivisível.

Ela sentava cada dia mais próxima de mim, ao ponto de estar bem do meu lado, mas sem nunca me tocar. Eu respeitava o espaço dela, mesmo que a proximidade começasse a me deixar louco.

Ela me olhava com atenção enquanto eu falava, e por consequência, me deixava autoconsciente demais. Eu corava e gaguejava às vezes, se olhasse para ela e a visse me encarando. Era desconcertante. E maravilhoso.

O fato é que eu era uma bagunça perto dela. E eu tinha certeza que isso tinha a ver com seu charme de sereia. Era impossível que essa coisa de charme não fosse verdade. Eu sempre ficava todo idiota perto dela. Encarava, corava, e era só ela me olhar por mais de dois segundos e meu coração começava a correr uma maratona.

Era embaraçoso. E eu não podia evitar.

Mas eu não queria ela longe de mim, tampouco.

Passávamos quase a madrugada inteira conversando. Eu caía na cama por volta de cinco da manhã, e acordava uma hora depois. Tinha adquirido o hábito de dormir assim que chegava em casa da escola, para compensar as noites, e felizmente minha mãe não pegou no meu pé por causa do meu sono constante.

Alice, porém, sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Você só pode estar ficando louco." ela disse um dia, depois de uma de nossas aulas juntos. "Passar a madrugada toda acordado e vir pra escola, dormir à tarde. Que horas você estuda? Edward, isso está passando dos limites!" ela reclamava.

"Alice, não me enche a paciência. Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser." eu dizia, indignado e irritado por ela querer me dar ordens. A baixinha podia ser irritante quando queria.

Ela suspirou e segurou meu braço, impedindo-me de abrir meu armário.

"Não estou querendo mandar em você, Edward." ela disse pacientemente. "Estou _tentando_ fazê-lo enxergar que isso não é saudável. Você precisa de um tempo maior pra você. Precisa dormir. Precisa fazer outras coisas que não se concentrem na sua garota."

Eu suspirei. Sabia que ela estava meio certa, afinal, eu _estava mesmo_ exausto e precisava de mais tempo pra fazer meu dever de casa e tudo o mais. Mas como eu poderia me afastar da minha sereia, quando a cada dia ela parecia mais próxima de mim? Como eu poderia deixá-la?

"Alice, eu..." comecei, mas não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu só estou preocupada com você, Edward. Só isso. Por favor, pense nisso. Você precisa passar um pouco de tempo com seus amigos também. Todos sentimos sua falta."

Eu suspirei. Ela me deixou pensando em suas palavras e pegou seus livros para a próxima aula, enquanto eu encarava meu armário cheio de livros, cadernos, papeis de bala e embalagens vazias de salgadinhos. Ah, e a porta coberta de fotos de praias, surfe, natação e tudo relacionado ao mar, incluindo o desenho de uma sereia que eu fizera anos atrás enquanto olhava para o mar noturno.

Era meio irônico.

"Eu vou pra minha aula." Alice disse, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. "Pense no que eu te disse, por favor."

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me beijou na bochecha, e então saiu para sua aula.

Eu suspirei e bati a cabeça no armário, ouvindo o sinal para a aula tocar. Mas, ao invés de pegar meus livros e ir para a aula de literatura, eu fechei o armário e fui em direção à piscina do colégio. Eu precisava pensar.

A piscina estava vazia a essa hora. Eu tinha treino depois da última aula, que eu estava atualmente perdendo, então fui até o vestiário, tirando meu calção de banho e minha toalha e me trocando rapidamente. Eu não podia ir à praia, mas a piscina vazia e silenciosa seria tão boa quanto.

Mergulhei minutos depois e o silêncio que veio foi instantâneo. Era uma das coisas que eu mais amava quando estava embaixo d'água: eu não podia ouvir nada, só meus próprios pensamentos.

E meus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça.

_Alice está certa, _dizia um lado da minha cabeça.

_Mas você pode deixar sua sereia partir? Logo agora que parece que conquistou sua confiança?_, o outro lado, menos racional, dizia.

Eu era uma bagunça fodida.

Nadei e nadei, tentando pensar no que fazer. Eu poderia me afastar um pouco? Diminuir minhas noites com a sereia para que eu pudesse me esforçar mais no colégio e dormir mais?

Parecia uma boa opção. Eu poderia não passar a madrugada inteira fora, apenas uma hora ou duas. Eu continuaria vendo minha garota-sereia e ainda teria tempo para dormir sem ficar tão exausto.

Fiquei satisfeito com minha resolução. Seria o melhor, pelo menos por enquanto.

O tempo passou rápido e logo o treinador do time de natação estava na piscina, surpreso que eu já estivesse lá. Eu acho que ele percebeu que eu matei a última aula, mas ele não falou nada.

O treino foi puxado, e felizmente serviu para tirar meus pensamentos da sereia, das palavras de Alice, e de todo o resto.

~.~

Mais tarde, já por volta de meia-noite, eu estava na pedra de sempre, esperando minha sereia chegar. Estava ansioso por contar a ela o que eu tinha resolvido, e me perguntava se ela entenderia.

Ela entenderia, certo? Ela era boa ouvinte. Ela saberia que eu estava fazendo isso por um motivo sólido e bom.

Eu não tinha motivos para me preocupar que ela fosse me odiar. Eu acho.

O tempo passou, e como eu estava ansioso, eu notei mais do que o normal. Olhei para o relógio para ver que já era quase uma da manhã.

Franzi, completamente confuso. Onde ela estava? Ela nunca se atrasava, não desde que deixara eu ouvi-la todas as noites.

Eu comecei a balançar as pernas na água, tentando espantar os pensamentos de que ela não queria mais me ver.

Talvez ela estivesse ocupada. Fazendo coisas de sereia. Debaixo d'água ou sei lá.

Uma e meia da manhã.

Onde ela estava?

Eu batucava na pedra e balançava as pernas e até dei alguns mergulhos na água.

Duas horas da manhã.

Suspirei. Ela não viria. Viria? Onde ela estava?

As palavras de Alice ecoaram na minha cabeça novamente, e eu sabia que tinha que ir para casa.

Então, depois de mais quinze minutos de espera inútil, eu saí da pedra e tomei o caminho de volta, o tempo todo olhando para trás e escutando, querendo ter certeza que ela realmente não estava lá.

Eu nunca ouvi nada.

~.~

Uma semana se passou sem que eu a visse. Todas as noites eu ia à praia. E todas as noites ela não aparecia.

Eu esperava uma hora. Então voltava para casa.

A parte boa era que eu estava dormindo, então estava menos exausto pela manhã e conseguia me concentrar nas aulas e fazer meus deveres.

A parte ruim era que eu tinha pesadelos.

Todo o maldito tempo.

Pesadelos com ela. Sobre coisas horríveis. Algumas vezes, ela era a vilã dos meus sonhos. Outras vezes, ela era a vítima.

Eu estava enlouquecendo.

~.~

Sexta-feira. Aula de biologia. Eu não conseguia me concentrar muito bem, apenas pensando nos meus sonhos desvairados da noite.

Então, antes da aula terminar, o professor pediu nossa atenção para um comunicado especial. Eu não tive escolha senão escutar.

"O Aquário de Port Angeles fez uma maravilhosa aquisição esta semana." disse o professor, parecendo maravilhado e orgulhoso. "Um cientista e biólogo muito respeitado fez uma tremenda descoberta marinha e a criatura estará em exposição para o público a partir de segunda-feira. Como o biólogo é meu amigo pessoal," ele disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. "nós faremos uma excursão ao Aquário para ver as maravilhas marinhas que ele contém, incluindo a nova descoberta do Dr. Barnes. Sairemos após o almoço. Tragam estas autorizações assinadas por seus pais ou responsáveis para que possam ir." Terminou ele, distribuindo papeis de autorização para a excursão.

A animação da sala era palpável. Quase nunca fazíamos excursões. Port Angeles era uma cidade próxima, apenas quarenta minutos de carro, e às vezes íamos lá para passear ou para shows, etc. Eu tinha ido ao Aquário uma vez, mas fazia muito tempo.

Logo que distribuiu os papeis, o Sr. Molina disse que teríamos que fazer um relatório da excursão como parte da nota, então todos teríamos que ir a menos que estivéssemos de licença médica.

Eu não tinha certeza se essa excursão seria uma boa distração do meu atual problema. Mas eu não tinha escolha.

Eu suspirei e enfiei o papel na mochila, saindo da sala com os outros alunos completamente distraído, imerso nos meus próprios pensamentos confusos.

* * *

**- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**R.M.C.V.:** _Feliz que esteja gostando *-* A interação entre os dois só vai melhorar. ;) Obrigada pela review! :*_

**Dricamcotur: **_Feliz que esteja interessada! *_* Obrigada pela review! :D_

* * *

_Hm, digo nada *assobia*_

_O que acharam desse capítulo e o que acham que vai acontecer? Estou ansiosa pra ler os palpites de vocês, então não esqueçam de comentar! *-*_

_Beijos e até o próximo! :)_

_- Kessy_


	10. Uma Surpresa Nada Agradável

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**C****apítulo 9 – Uma Surpresa Nada Agradável**

Ainda na sexta-feira, andei distraidamente pela fila do refeitório na hora do almoço, pegando uma fatia de pizza, um brownie de chocolate, uma maçã e um refrigerante. Eu estava com fome, mesmo que minha cabeça estivesse a quilômetros de distância, no fundo do mar.

Sentei na minha mesa de sempre com meus amigos, comendo e ouvindo suas conversas apenas pela metade.

Alice percebeu. Como sempre. Bastou um olhar para mim e ela franziu a testa de preocupação. Mas, no momento, ela estava ocupada falando sobre compras e shopping e garotos com Rosalie e Jessica, e resolveu conversar comigo por outros meios.

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso e eu o puxei para ver uma mensagem de Alice.

_O que aconteceu? E nem tente me dizer que não é nada! –A_

Suspirei e olhei para ela, do outro lado da mesa, me olhando preocupada antes de virar de volta pra Rosalie e continuar sua conversa sem que ninguém percebesse meu estado depressivo.

_**Não vejo a garota há mais de uma semana. Não sei onde ela está. Estou preocupado. –E**_

Não vi a reação de Alice ao receber a mensagem, mas logo recebi outra.

_Sério? Ela só deve estar ocupada, Edward. Ou percebeu que também precisa dormir. –A_

Podia ser, se ela fosse humana. Eu realmente não sabia se sereias precisavam dormir ou o que fosse, então ainda me preocupava.

_**Não sei bem se é isso, Alice. Tem alguma coisa errada. –E**_

_O que no mundo poderia estar errado nisso além do fato de que você está obcecado? –A_

Bufei, fazendo Mike, sentado ao meu lado, olhar pra mim confuso.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Nada, só uma mensagem idiota que eu recebi."

"Da operadora, certo?" ele rolou os olhos. "Quão irritante é isso?"

Não era mensagem da minha operadora, mas eu assenti e ele deixou o assunto pra lá, voltando a falar sobre a próxima partida de futebol do time da escola com Tyler, já que os dois eram do time.

_**Não estou obcecado. –E**_

_Está, sim. Pare de negar. –A_

Suspirei.

_**Ainda não quer dizer que não tenha nada errado. –E**_

_Edward, honestamente não sei o que te dizer. Você precisa esquecer um pouco dessa garota. Ela está mexendo com a sua cabeça. –A_

Ela estava, realmente. Mas eu não queria esquecê-la. Eu não podia esquecê-la. Eu não _conseguia_ esquecê-la.

_**Não posso. Não sei como. –E**_

_Talvez ir na festa do Mike amanhã ajude. Conhecer gente nova, garotas novas. Quem sabe? –A_

O pensamento de garotas novas me deixava enjoado, mas Mike também estava torrando meu saco pra ir nessa festa dele. Os pais dele estariam fora pelo fim de semana e ele resolveu comemorar dando uma festa em sua casa. Eu andava recusando porque não queria perder minha sereia cantando, mas agora que ela sumiu...

_**Talvez. Vou pensar no assunto. –E**_

Guardei o celular no bolso, esperando que Alice visse e desse o assunto por encerrado.

Eu não queria realmente pensar no assunto, mas tinha a impressão que Alice não me deixaria dizer 'não' de qualquer maneira.

Como se tivesse lido minhas mensagens com Alice (ou meus pensamentos), Mike escolheu essa hora para me perguntar.

"E então, Edward, já sabe se vai na minha festa amanhã?" ele perguntou. "Vamos, vai ser divertido."

"Vai ter bebida, Mike?" perguntei, olhando-o atravessado.

Ele riu, talvez só um pouco desconfortável. "Claro que vai, é uma festa. Mas não se preocupe, teremos bebida sem álcool também." ele deu uma piscadinha.

Mike estava lá quando eu tinha andado descontrolado e tinha feito as piores escolhas da minha vida. Mas, ao contrário dele, tinham existido consequências pra mim. Ele tinha diminuído consideravelmente sua conduta errada quando o acidente aconteceu, mas de vez em quando ele saía da linha, diferente de mim.

Eu suspirei. "Claro, eu vou." cedi.

Ele sorriu largamente. "Isso! Prometo, você vai se divertir."

Acontece que Mike era um mentiroso do caralho. E não cumpria suas promessas. No sábado à noite, fui à festa a pé. Alice me prometeu dar uma carona de volta pra casa se eu precisasse, e ela me disse que não planejava ficar muito tempo.

Quando cheguei na casa dos Newton, uma casa relativamente grande na parte mais tranquila de Forks, o som retumbava alto do lado de dentro e tinha mais carros na rua do que qualquer outra coisa. E ainda eram apenas dez da noite.

Entrei e tive a nítida impressão que toda a escola tinha sido convidada. Me espremi entre os corpos já suados, dançando amontoados na sala de estar que tinha sido transformada em pista de dança.

Passei dos casais se agarrando nos corredores e fui para a cozinha pegar algo pra beber.

No balcão da cozinha, vários baldes com gelo e bebidas estavam esperando. Peguei uma garrafa de refrigerante e me certifiquei que estava fechada antes de abri-la e beber.

Saí da cozinha que também tinha casais se agarrando e peguei meu celular, sentando no último degrau da escada, praticamente o único espaço livre ali, aparentemente.

_**Estou na festa. Onde vocês estão? –E**_

Mandei a mensagem para Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper. Os outros eu não estava muito a fim de ver.

_Quintal, perto da piscina. –A_

Sem pensar duas vezes me levantei e fiz o caminho novamente pela cozinha, passando pela porta que dava para o quintal.

Ali tinha menos gente, mas ainda era claramente o local de uma festa. Passei os olhos por todo o quintal até achar meus amigos sentados em alguns bancos, um pouco afastados da piscina, conversando.

Fui até lá e cumprimentei todo mundo, e basicamente fiquei ali, segurando vela pros meus amigos, balançando a cabeça em diversão para Alice e Jasper, que definitivamente estavam ficando mas nunca se acertavam, e olhando para as estrelas, sem nenhum momento esquecer da minha sereia.

~.~

Depois de um fim de semana reconhecidamente de merda, eu estava irritado. E apenas um pouco animado para a excursão até o Aquário, esperando que fosse algo definitivamente bom.

Eu não tinha ido à praia nem no sábado, dia da festa, nem do domingo, porque eu tinha ficado exausto depois de ajudar minha mãe com a casa e meu pai com alguns projetos. Eu simplesmente desabei na cama após terminar meus deveres e só acordei pela manhã.

As aulas da parte da manhã foram maçantes, exaustivas. Alice estava parecendo uma pipoca na hora do almoço, já que ela fazia parte da turma que iria ao Aquário hoje. Alguns alunos iriam hoje, outros amanhã.

Nossos amigos estavam com inveja de nós.

"Eu preferia passar a tarde no Aquário a ficar aqui. Qual é!" reclamou Emmett pela milésima vez no almoço.

"Calma, Emm." riu Alice. "Amanhã é a vez de vocês."

Eu e Alice rimos. Nessas horas, valia super a pena fazer parte das classes mais avançadas. Nós sempre tínhamos alguns 'privilégios' primeiro.

Nos despedimos deles antes do sinal do almoço tocar e fomos para o estacionamento, como o Sr. Molina tinha nos instruído. Um ônibus escolar amarelo já nos esperava, juntamente com o Sr. Molina, o motorista, e alguns estudantes.

Depois de se certificar que todos estavam presentes e passar as regras conosco, fomos em direção a Port Angeles.

Chegamos lá uma hora após sair de Forks. Saímos do ônibus e um guia muito simpático nos recebeu. Seu nome era Connor, e ele saiu na frente, nos mostrando as alas e os animais.

O Sr. Molina ocasionalmente fazia perguntas para se certificar que tínhamos aprendido algo em suas aulas, e então fazíamos anotações e víamos mais alguns animais.

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando finalmente chegamos à última ala.

"Muito bem," disse Connor com um sorriso gigante. "esta é a última ala, e não liguem se ela parecer pobre e ruim, é apenas temporária. Estamos arrumando espaço para nossa nova criatura."

Sr. Molina parecia que ia pular igual a Alice. Connor continuou falando.

"Como já devem saber, Dr. Barnes a descobriu em uma de suas expedições na nossa costa. É realmente impressionante saber que não são apenas lendas, não é, professor Molina?"

Sr. Molina assentiu entusiasticamente. "É impressionante. Isso mudará a biologia."

Foi o suficiente pra deixar todos ansiosos. Até eu estava meio inquieto, me perguntando o que seria.

"O que você acha que é?" perguntou Alice.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não faço ideia."

Sr. Molina continuou falando.

"Não há muito a falar sobre esta nova criatura, vendo que não sabemos muito sobre ela ainda. Mas vocês poderão observar e fazer suas anotações e no seu relatório, podem fazer suas hipóteses sobre o que não sabemos sobre ela." ele disse. "Depois de algum tempo, sairemos em direção à lanchonete, onde vocês podem comer e então voltaremos para a escola."

Todos assentiram, e após se certificar que sabíamos o que fazer, Connor nos guiou para a última ala.

Estava tudo escuro, e ele se desculpou enquanto ia ligar as luzes. Nos amontoamos diante de mais um tanque grande de vidro sem conseguir ver nada, enquanto ele ligava as luzes.

O lugar onde estávamos se iluminou primeiro, permitindo que víssemos uns aos outros.

Em seguida, ele iluminou o tanque e todos ofegaram de surpresa.

Dentro do tanque, minha sereia olhava o nosso grupo com olhos arregalados, encolhida na parede mais distante do tanque com nada além de medo em seus olhos.

E eu, congelado onde estava, só podia olhar de volta para ela em puro choque, descrença e terror enquanto meu coração afundava num mar de desespero.

* * *

**- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por DM) –**

**Guest:** _Você não deixou nome, querido(a), então perdoe-me. Mas tá aí o capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pela review. :)_

* * *

_Antes que digam qualquer coisa, a cena do prólogo será exatamente a primeira cena do próximo capítulo. ;) E será no POV Edward ainda, sem POV Bella por enquanto (mas teremos um POV dela daqui alguns caps). _

_E então, quem disse que a nova descoberta tinha sido a Bella, acertou (meio óbvio, eu sei). E agora, o que o Edward vai fazer? Hm? Digam o que acharam do capítulo e deixem seus palpites. :D_

_Beijo e até o próximo!_

_- Kessy R._


	11. A aliada

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – A aliada**

Era ela.

Minha sereia.

A nova descoberta do fodido Dr. Barnes. Ele tinha encontrado minha sereia e a prendido como uma maldita conquista.

De repente todos os meus sonhos onde ela era perseguida faziam sentido. Eu estava tão em sintonia com ela desde que a vira pela primeira vez que tinha praticamente _sentido_ o que ia acontecer. Mas como?

Ela parecia tão aterrorizada.

"Ah meu Deus..." eu ouvi Alice sussurrar em completo espanto, sua voz baixa demais para alguém além de mim ouvir. "É uma sereia. De _verdade._"

As conversas aumentaram de volume, todos impressionados e agitados. O Sr. Molina voltou a falar.

"Sim, é uma sereia." ele confirmou com um sorriso que me deu vontade de bater nele.

"Ela é tão linda." disse Alice, completamente encantada.

"Dr. Barnes a encontrou nadando distraidamente na costa, e foi esperto o suficiente para conseguir capturá-la." disse Connor. "Ela tentou resistir e por isso ficou um pouco ferida nos braços, mas está bem."

Ferida? Tinham capturado _e_ machucado ela? Eu estava seriamente furioso agora.

"No momento, tudo que sabemos sobre ela é que ela não come muito. Nada do que servimos para os outros animais a fez comer." Connor continuou. "Também pode ser o choque. Animais recentemente apreendidos tendem a passar um tempo sem comer."

Ela estava com fome? Que tipo doentio de gente fazia isso com uma criatura tão bela?

"Que horrível..." disse Alice, e eu fiquei aliviado que ela pensasse parecido comigo naquele momento.

"Ela ainda será submetida a alguns testes de DNA, assim como outros testes que fazemos nas novas criaturas para que possamos obter algumas respostas." disse Connor.

"Há quanto tempo ela está aqui?" alguém perguntou. Não me virei para ver quem era, mas estava grato pela pergunta.

"Desde que foi apreendida, pouco mais de uma semana." disse Connor.

Isso explicava o tempo dela sumida.

Eu comecei a respirar rápido, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Desesperado para ir até ela e fazê-la se mexer, tirar o olhar de puro pânico em seu rosto enquanto olhava para todos.

"Muito bem, gente. Podem observá-la por cinco minutos e então estamos saindo." disse o Sr. Molina.

Todos estavam ocupado demais chegando perto do tanque para reclamar pelo pouco tempo.

Eu cerrei os punhos de ciúmes enquanto via os rapazes babando pela beleza dela. As meninas a achavam linda também, mas de uma forma mais admiradora e solidária, eu acho.

Eu fiquei parado no meu lugar, porque se eu chegasse perto demais, eu poderia socar alguém.

Enquanto eu via as pessoas apontando, rindo e se deleitando na visão dela, meu coração doeu. Eu queria tirá-la de lá. Eu _precisava_ tirá-la de lá.

As pessoas começaram a se afastar, indo para a lanchonete, mas roubando alguns olhares para a sereia enquanto saíam.

"Você vem?" perguntou Alice.

Eu assenti, engolindo em seco. "Eu vou. Apenas... me dê uns minutos."

Ela me olhou por dois segundos a mais que o necessário antes de dar de ombros e seguir o fluxo de estudantes.

Quatro caras permaneceram lá depois que a maioria se foi, além de mim.

Eles riam e um deles bateu no vidro de um dos lados, fazendo a sereia se assustar e nadar para longe, para o outro lado.

Outro cara foi e bateu no lado onde ela estava, repetindo o processo. Eles riam e começaram a bater mais alto, e a sereia nadava pra lá e pra cá, virando desesperada, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos, sua expressão torturada.

"Parem com isso!" eu gritei. "Deixem ela em paz!"

Eu estava preparado pra bater totalmente neles, mas eles riram e pararam de bater no vidro, então eu não precisei. Então eles foram saindo, ainda rindo, e eu voltei a atenção para minha sereia.

E ela olhava diretamente pra mim, seus olhos arregalados.

Eu me aproximei, engolindo seco e tremendo.

"Oi." eu disse, sem saber se ela podia me ouvir.

Ela não fez nenhum movimento, e doeu meu coração ao ver que ela não sorria. Ela sempre sorria pra mim quando eu a cumprimentava.

Agora, ela era puro terror. Mas seus olhos também continham outra coisa, que eu não pude identificar.

Coloquei uma mão no vidro do tanque levemente, para não assustá-la. Ela olhou para minha mão e depois para o meu rosto, pensativa. Eu fiquei um pouco feliz que o terror em seus olhos tinha diminuído desde que ela me vira.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui." eu disse.

Ela não parecia me ouvir.

"Você pode me ouvir?"

Nenhuma resposta. Ela apenas me olhava com olhos ansiosos.

Eu suspirei e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso triste, o que a fez levantar uma perfeita sobrancelha em dúvida.

"Eu vou tirar você daqui." eu disse. "Eu prometo. Você não vai ficar exposta como um maldito troféu."

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sem entender. O vidro era grosso demais para ela ouvir, e ela estava completamente imersa em água. Me bateu que era a primeira vez que eu a via de corpo inteiro.

Eu lhe dei outro sorriso antes de puxar minha mão de volta.

"Eu vou tirar você daqui." eu prometi. Ela apenas piscou seus lindos olhos castanhos pra mim, uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto.

E antes que eu pudesse fazer algo precipitado, eu lhe dei as costas e saí, com uma nova determinação.

~.~

Alice, como sempre, tinha um maldito sexto sentido que a fazia saber exatamente quando tinha algo de errado comigo.

Ela me olhou atravessado durante todo o período que passamos na lanchonete do Aquário, mas como havia muita gente ao redor, ela não perguntou nada.

A conversa toda girava ao redor da sereia. Todos falavam dela, davam suas opiniões e comentavam. Eu ficava cada vez mais desconfortável, ao mesmo tempo pensando em como diabos eu ia tirá-la de lá.

Porque não havia como eu deixá-la lá presa. Sozinha. Assustada como o inferno.

Voltamos para o ônibus e partimos em direção a Forks. Chegamos de volta ao colégio antes do que eu esperava. Alice se ofereceu para me dar carona e eu aceitei. Sabia que não adiantaria evitá-la por muito tempo e eu racionalizei que precisaria de ajuda para tirar minha sereia do Aquário.

Eu só esperava que Alice me ajudasse.

A viagem de carro foi silenciosa apenas no primeiro minuto. Como eu suspeitava, Alice estava curiosa.

"Então, o que aconteceu? Desde que você viu a sereia você ficou calado. Mais que o normal."

Eu suspirei. Era a hora de contar a verdade.

"Lembra da minha cantora?"

Alice assentiu.

Suspirei enquanto colocava para fora num só fôlego. "É ela."

Alice parou no sinal vermelho e se virou para olhar pra mim em puro choque.

"A sereia? Ela é sua cantora?" ela perguntou.

Eu assenti.

"Você só pode estar brincando." ela disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça, negando. "Não estou."

Alice passou pelo menos um minuto inteiro calada, o que me assustou. Me virei para olhá-la, e ela olhava a rua pensativa.

"Você está me achando maluco, não é?" perguntei.

"Não..." ela disse, suspirando. "Você vai ter que me contar essa história direito. Seus pais se incomodam se eu ficar pro jantar?"

Suspirei, aliviado que ela ao menos estivesse interessada em ouvir. "Claro que não. Eles vão adorar ter você pro jantar."

Ela sorriu, enquanto virava na minha rua. "Ótimo. Então podemos conversar direito."

~.~

Assim que chegamos, meus pais nos encheram com perguntas. Alice respondeu todas porque ela isso que ela fazia.

Minha mãe ficou tão encantada quanto Alice com a sereia. Mas ela também ficou indignada, como eu, que uma criatura tão bela estivesse enjaulada (Alice lhe mostrara fotos no celular que eu não fazia ideia de quando tinham sido tiradas).

Depois do jantar, Alice subiu comigo para o quarto com a desculpa de que faríamos o relatório da visita em dupla. Era furada, mas meus pais não precisavam saber.

Então, enquanto ela sentava em posição de Buda na minha cama e eu sentava na cadeira do computador, eu lhe contei tudo. Quando eu tinha descoberto que ela era uma sereia e tudo que se seguiu.

Alice reconheceu que quando estava saindo da área do tanque, tinha olhado pra mim de volta e vira minha explosão com os caras que estavam assustando a sereia.

"Eu preciso tirá-la de lá, Alice." eu disse. "Ela está aterrorizada. É enlouquecedor."

Ela franziu. "Eu concordo que é errado mantê-la lá. É errado manter _todos_ aqueles animais ali, mas a maioria já nasceu em cativeiro e não há muito que possamos fazer. Mas como exatamente você planeja tirá-la de lá?"

"Essa é a parte difícil." eu admiti. "Eu não faço ideia."

Ela suspirou. "Eu vou te ajudar, Edward. Eu achei que você estava brincando, mas você claramente não está. Parece que o charme de sereia te pegou." ela brincou.

Eu ri sem humor. "Pegou com força, Ali. Eu simplesmente estou conectado com ela de uma forma que não sei explicar."

Ela sorriu.

"Vou pensar em alguma coisa e amanhã conversamos." ela disse, se levantando da cama. "Mas pode contar comigo. Eu também não gostei do olhar de desespero no rosto dela."

Eu assenti, engolindo seco enquanto me lembrava de seu olhar apavorado.

"Pode contar comigo." ela assegurou, apertando uma mão no meu ombro.

Eu sorri para ela e a abracei. Eu não sei por quê eu tinha duvidado de Alice. Ela sempre tinha estado ao meu lado. Mesmo na época em que fiz péssimas escolhas e arruinei a vida de algumas pessoas, ela sempre estava lá.

"Obrigado, Ali." eu disse sinceramente.

"De nada. O que você faria sem mim?" Ela sorriu.

"Muita coisa, sua anã." eu repliquei.

Ela saiu rindo do meu quarto e eu a acompanhei até a porta, me despedindo dela com um beijo em sua bochecha.

Tive mais pesadelos naquela noite, desta vez, com minha sereia enjaulada enquanto riam dela e torturavam-na com testes e mais testes e eu era forçado a assistir sem fazer nada.

Foi uma longa noite.

* * *

**- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**Dricamcotur: **_Com certeza ela precisará da ajuda do Ed hehe Obrigada pela review!_

**R.M.C.V.: **_HAHAHA Sou uma romântica até o último fio de cabelo, então não se preocupe... hehehehe Obrigada pela review! :*_

* * *

_Alice já sabe de tudo e vai ajudar o menino Eddie a libertar a sereia. Algum palpite de como eles vão fazer isso? Estou esperando as reviews com suas opiniões sobre o capítulo e palpites. *-*_

_Uma coisa: estou pensando em fazer uma playlist da fic e preciso que vocês me digam quais músicas lembram a fic para vocês (se tiver alguma cena específica, pode dizer também). Vou ouvir todas e selecionar as que mais se encaixarem na fic. ;)_

_Até sábado que vem!_  
_Beijo,_  
_- Kessy R._


	12. O Plano

**Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – O Plano**

No dia seguinte, a escola inteira sabia sobre a sereia. A parte da nossa turma que iria hoje pro Aquário estava praticamente borbulhando de ansiedade para vê-la.

Só no que se falava era nela. Quem já tinha visto, falava como ela era bonita e como se sabia pouco sobre sua espécie. Quem não vira, apenas absorvia os comentários como se tivessem passado toda sua vida esperando por isso.

Eu estava a ponto de dar um soco em alguém.

Mike Newton era o primeiro da minha fila.

"Ela deve ser gostosa." dizia ele na hora do almoço na nossa mesa. Eu fechei o punho. "Quer dizer, as lendas dizem que sereias são sedutoras, então ela deve ser gostosa."

Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo, contei até dez.

"Não fala desse jeito, Mike." disse Alice, repreendendo-o. "Ela é uma criatura linda, sim, mas não fale dela como se fosse um objeto."

"O que deu em você pra defendê-la?" Mike riu com Tyler ao seu lado. "É só um peixe."

Era isso. Eu ia pra detenção e Mike iria pra casa com um olho roxo.

"Para com isso, Mike." interviu Emmett, o que me surpreendeu. Olhei para ele e notei que ele estava meio inquieto. "Ela é uma criatura inteligente. Pare de falar merda ou eu vou enfiar sua cabeça num tanque assim que chegarmos no Aquário."

Eu pisquei, surpreso com a declaração de Emmett. Eu aprovava totalmente ter a cabeça de Mike Newton num tanque, mas por que ele diria uma coisa dessas?

Mike fechou a cara e saiu da mesa com Tyler, Jessica e Lauren em seu encalço, resmungando sobre como nós éramos um bando de velhos defensores de peixes. Eu quase fui até ele lhe dar um soco, mas fiquei no meu lugar. Era bom o suficiente que ele tivesse ido pra longe.

Suspirei e remexi na minha comida.

"O que é que você tem, cara?" perguntou Jasper. "Está cabisbaixo o dia todo."

Eu abri a boca pra falar, mas Alice foi mais rápida que eu.

"É um assunto delicado." ela disse. Olhando pra mim, ela continuou. "E precisamos da ajuda de vocês."

O quê? Ela ia dizer a eles? E se eles não entendessem?

Vendo meu pânico, ela falou pra mim: "Jasper, Emmett e Rose são tão seus amigos quanto eu, Edward. Eles vão entender."

"Entender o quê?" perguntou Rose, curiosa.

Eu olhei para Alice por um bom tempo antes de assentir para ela.

"Vamos." Alice disse, levantando e pegando sua bandeja vazia. "Para um lugar onde não possam nos ouvir. É um assunto complicado."

Jasper e Emmett levantaram, assim como Rosalie e eu. Seguimos Alice, deixando nossas bandejas vazias (a minha quase intocada) na lixeira, e andando pelos corredores vazios. Ela foi até a área dos laboratórios e encontrou um laboratório de matemática vazio e escuro. Ela empurrou a porta aberta e nos mandou entrar.

Fizemos como ela pedira, e logo estávamos os cinco ao redor da mesa do professor, enquanto Alice falava baixinho o segredo que eu tinha guardado por quase três meses.

"Edward conhece a sereia."

Os três olharam para mim em choque, e com um suspiro, eu lhes expliquei a história toda, resumindo. Como eu a tinha conhecido, como eu tinha ficado próximo dela. Jasper riu da minha cara por ter caído no 'charme de sereia', mas Emmett o calou.

"Não é tão difícil se apaixonar por uma sereia, Jasper." ele disse.

Eu olhei para ele em dúvida. Ele me olhou e suspirou. Com um sorriso pequeno, ele continuou falando.

"Eu trabalho no Aquário de Port Angeles." ele disse.

"O quê?" foi minha resposta chocada. Aparentemente eu não era o único. Todos o olhavam com surpresa nos olhos.

"Trabalho lá há alguns meses, desde que as coisas começaram a ficar ruins lá em casa. É meu cano de escape." ele deu de ombros. "Eu vi quando a trouxeram, e eu meio que ajudei a colocá-la no tanque novo e tentei alimentá-la. Mas eu nunca me senti tão mal sobre meu trabalho."

Eu olhei para ele ainda em choque, assim como os outros três.

"Você não disse nada..." Rosalie comentou.

"Eu não podia. Todos que trabalham lá foram proibidos de comentar sobre a sereia até que se fizesse o anúncio oficial, que sairá no final da semana." ele suspirou. "Mesmo que agora toda a escola saiba, o Aquário não está confirmando a existência da sereia até sexta-feira para qualquer um que perguntar."

"Então você a vê todo dia?" eu perguntei, engasgado.

Ele assentiu. "Eu acredito em você quando você diz que se encantou com ela, Edward. Ela é encantadora. E eu nunca me senti tão mal sobre o meu trabalho porque nunca nenhum animal se mostrou tão assustado e perdido."

Eu passei a mão nos cabelos, frustrado, um tique nervoso que iria me deixar careca um dia.

"Eu gostaria de poder tirá-la de lá," continuou Emmett. "colocá-la de volta no oceano, mas não faço ideia de como. E após o anúncio oficial, ficará mil vezes mais difícil, porque o mundo todo saberá."

Eu engoli seco, uma ideia se formando na minha cabeça. "Não se formos mais rápidos."

Eu olhei para os quatro, que me encaravam com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

"Eu preciso tirá-la de lá. É uma questão indiscutível. Alice já me deu seu apoio. Posso ter o de vocês? Se nos juntarmos, temos uma chance maior de conseguir."

Emmett não precisou pensar muito. "Eu estou dentro. Vou ajudar no que for possível."

Jasper e Rosalie se olharam por um segundo antes de assentir.

"Estamos dentro." disse Rosalie.

"Pode contar com a gente, Edward." completou Jasper, colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

O sinal que indicava o fim do horário de almoço tocou, fazendo com que nós nos olhássemos alarmados.

"Vamos sair daqui." disse Alice. Olhando para Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie, ela completou. "Vocês vão na excursão e façam algumas perguntas. Vejam tudo que puder nos ajudar a tirá-la de lá. Encontrem Edward e eu na minha casa à noite, assim que chegarem em Forks."

Todos assentimos e saímos do laboratório, nos misturando ao mar de estudantes.

Eu estava me sentindo mais confiante agora. Com meus amigos do meu lado, eu poderia realmente conseguir tirá-la de lá.

Eu só precisava descobrir _como_ eu faria isso.

~.~

À noite, por volta das nove horas, eu fui até a casa de Alice. Quando disse a meus pais que iria para lá, eles apenas disseram que eu voltasse antes da meia-noite, e eu estava bem com isso.

Assim que cheguei, ela me puxou para o quarto dela, onde Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett já estavam, ainda com as mesmas roupas que usaram no colégio, o que me fazia pensar que eles tinham acabado de chegar.

"Oi gente."

"Oi." disseram eles.

"Você demorou." disse Alice, fechando e trancando a porta do quarto.

"Desculpem, tive que ajudar meu pai com umas encomendas." eu disse.

"Tudo bem, agora vamos ao que interessa." disse Alice. "O que descobriram?"

Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper se olharam, e pareciam satisfeitos.

"O tanque onde ela está é controlado por um painel eletrônico, para prevenir aberturas não-autorizadas." começou Jasper. "Existem algumas câmeras, mas nada que eu não possa resolver."

Eu franzi. Alice também parecia confusa.

"O que está dizendo, Jasper?" perguntou Alice.

Rosalie riu. "Que isso não saia daqui," ela começou, diminuindo o tom de voz para um quase-sussurro. "mas o Jasper é um ótimo _hacker_, Alice."

Eu e Alice olhamos para ele com surpresa e ele deu de ombros.

"Nunca fiz nada ruim, juro, mas eu já invadi o sistema de segurança de uma base militar." ele disse orgulhoso.

Eu ri. "Foi você que fez os alertas de incêndio da escola ficarem malucos no ano passado? Deixando todo mundo sem aula por quase uma semana?"

Ele riu com vontade. "Ah, aquilo foi divertido."

Todos rimos com ele. "Bem, isso é uma surpresa." disse Alice. "Então você pode destravar o sistema de segurança do Aquário."

"Claro." ele piscou pra ela, deixando-a corada, o que me fez rir. "Dá pra desativar as câmeras também, então não seremos pegos."

"Emmett, como funcionário, pode entrar lá sem problemas, então nós pensamos o seguinte..." Rosalie começou a nos dizer o que ela, Jasper e Emmett tinham discutido na vinda pra cá, e parecia um bom plano.

Emmett fingiria ter um encontro com Rosalie no Aquário, o que evitaria que qualquer um que pudesse estar à noite os incomodasse. Assim que estivessem sozinhos na área da sereia, Emmett me deixaria entrar, e assim que estivéssemos dentro, Jasper travaria as câmeras, fazendo com que elas parassem de filmar, e destrancaria o tanque da sereia. Nós a tiraríamos de lá e sairíamos do Aquário com ela.

O único problema era...

"Onde vamos colocá-la?" eu perguntei, de repente me achando estúpido por não ter pensado nisso antes. "Ela não pode ficar fora da água, pode?"

Todos se olharam, sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu ouvi o Dr. Barnes conversando com os funcionários quando a trouxeram. Parece que ela não pode ficar sem água ao redor. Talvez possamos levá-la num tanque menor, com água suficiente para deixá-la molhada? Então quando chegarmos a colocamos em outro lugar..."

Alice me olhou. "Seu pai não tem nenhuma caixa grande o suficiente para colocarmos ela?"

Entendimento me iluminou. "Ele tem essa caixa retangular de metal que ele nunca terminou porque o cliente não quis mais. É do tamanho de uma pessoa, e deve caber numa van..." eu comecei a divagar.

"Ache a caixa," disse Emmett. "eu pego a van do meu pai, nós nos acomodamos nela e vamos até lá. Podemos encher a caixa com água do próprio tanque da sereia, e então a levamos. Sei exatamente por onde podemos sair, inclusive."

"Parece um plano." Alice sorriu, satisfeita. "Quando faremos isso?"

"Precisa ser antes de sexta." disse Emmett. "Uma vez que ela for anunciada, a segurança vai aumentar, e vão ter mais convidados... E ficará mais difícil explicar onde a maior aquisição do Aquário foi parar."

Isso me fez lembrar de uma coisa. "Você pode entrar em problemas por isso."

Emmett deu de ombros. "Posso arrumar outro emprego, Edward. E se não me pegarem, não podem me acusar de nada."

Ele parecia genuinamente feliz em ajudar, então eu assenti, concordando.

"Então," Alice repetiu. "quando faremos isso?"

"Quinta-feira." Jasper disse. "Preciso dar uma olhada no sistema do Aquário pelo meu computador antes de fazermos isso. Ter certeza de quanto tempo precisaremos. Farei isso amanhã, então quinta à noite vamos a Port Angeles."

Eu olhei para meus amigos e assenti, tentando deixar meus nervos em cheque.

"Parece bom." eu disse. "Eu só espero que dê certo."

"Vai dar, Edward." Alice parecia confiante. "Acredite em mim."

A parte boa era que Alice geralmente acertava as coisas. Geralmente. Eu esperava que essa fosse uma das vezes.

* * *

**- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**Day: **_Bem-vinda, e fico feliz que esteja gostando! Haha, bom eles vão tentar tirá-la de lá! Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Obrigada pela review! :*_

* * *

_Então, o que acham que vai acontecer agora? A gangue está pronta pra resgatar a sereia, será que vão conseguir? Hm... Veremos! *risadinha*_

_Deixem suas reviews, e repito, se tiverem alguma ideia de música para incluir na playlist da fic, é só dizer! :)_

_Beijo, beijo e até sábado!_

_- Kessy (kessy_rods no twitter)_


End file.
